Beyond Tomorrow
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Casey isn't afraid to go after the things she wants and she has decided that thing is Frank. Frank has decided stopping Casey is futile and has given up trying to do the logical thing.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All the characters are created and owned by Disney. Any original characters are mine._

* * *

 _This isn't right._

Casey forces the lie through her head over and over, hoping it will stick and become the truth. It doesn't. It may not be right - she doesn't believe that but that's what society has told her and certainly what he would say - but it feels right.

" _Just because something feels good doesn't mean it is Case!"_ \- she can hear her dad's voice in her head and she frowns, shaking slightly. Not good - _right_ \- and there is a difference. This - this feels like she was meant to do this and she doesn't care what others may think or how it would seem. She never fit in anyway. She was the irritant, the outsider, the strange one - all because she had hopes, dreams, and big ideas that no one else seemed to grasp or understand.

 _"Don't try and fit in someone else's box Case. Be you."_ \- her mom was always her biggest supporter, never trying to discourage anything.

" _Don't think outside the box. Once you say that, you've established that there is a box."_ \- it was one of her favorite Disney quotes. There aren't boundaries or perimeters. Just go and do. Don't limit yourself. TRY. _"It's kind of fun to do the impossible."_

And this - this right here, this was damn near impossible. She has been watching for the past thirty minutes, taking in every detail. Oh, she already knows what is wrong with their project but she will let him figure it out. In the meantime, she would watch. Watch how his frown grew deeper with every passing moment. Watch how his brow would crease with concentration. Watch how one hand would clench and unclench around the tool he was holding while the other runs through already tousled hair.

"You're not doing it right." Okay, maybe she wouldn't let him.

"Oh really?" Frank snorts without even looking up at her. "And I suppose you-"

His voice fades to silence as she reaches over his arm and moves the connector piece into the correct spot. The device immediately lights up and begins to whir on the tabletop. She bites back a grin of pride as his shoulders slump a little but there's a hint of a smile on his face.

"Don't feel discouraged." she pats his wrist lightly in a teasing manner, keeping her hand there longer than is necessary. She enjoys the warmth of his skin, the contrasting coolness of his watch, the coarse patch of hair, the way it feels underneath her fingertips and makes every atom in her body sing out. She glances away from their experiment and scans his face. The faint smile is gone, replaced with a growing frown again. He doesn't meet her eye, instead focuses on the device, trying to find where he went wrong. There's a small voice in her head telling her she is making him uncomfortable and she removes her hand, fingers suddenly cold and empty. "You would have gotten it."

She tries to be everything he needs. His confidant, his cheerleader, his support, his partner, his friend. She is everything Athena was and tries to be what Athena wasn't and couldn't be. _Wants_ to be what she couldn't.

"Maybe not." he clears his throat and finally looks up at her. He flashes a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "You're the up and coming star and I'm the beaten down dinosaur."

"You're not a dinosaur." she huffs in irritation and rolls her eyes. "Don't talk like that."

She thinks he doesn't notice her looks and touches but maybe he does. When she thinks about it, there have been an increasing number of comments about their age - like a warning.

"I'm not going to be around forever kid."

The statement makes her blood run cold and her chest ache painfully. A year ago she had never even heard of Frank Walker and now she can't - and doesn't - want to imagine a world without him.

"I'm … proud of you." he mumbles the compliment and she raises an eyebrow. "I'm glad when you prove yourself. I'm not saying this should be your entire life but at least I know I'm leaving the place in capable hands if you wanted it."

* * *

Frank is fucked. He knows it. He's known it a long time but Casey Newton seems to point it out the most. Like some ten foot billboard with a glowing neon arrow. There is something extremely wrong with him. He stands from his desk and walks to the window - floor to ceiling glass that overlooks all of Tomorrowland. The sun is beginning to set - the bright blue morphing into pinks and golds, glinting off glass and metal spires alike.

Casey is … not here. It's an oddity. Typically, she was at his side morning, noon, and night. It's been two years since she showed up at his farmhouse and bypassed every security defense he had. Physically and emotionally, the crude voice in his head whispers. He grunts and pushes away from the window to walk to the mini fridge they kept in the lab. Inside his refrigerator are two bottles of Heineken - a gift from Eddie's most recent foray through the Bridgeway. _"I don't think the Plus Ultra would have been against a little bit of this."_ \- his friend had grinned, revealing the case hidden amongst his cargo.

He pops the cap and takes a long sip, hoping it will calm his nerves and anger. Casey is … not here and she is not here because they got into a fight. A fight he had started. He tried not to. He knows what happened the last time he felt this way and it was ultimately the cause of his breakdown and exile from Tomorrowland. No one is going to exile him now - he is the de facto leader after all but the negativity will still have an impact. It is having an impact right now. They haven't been able to come up with a new project together or separately. The third generation of recruiters are not coming along like they hoped.

She doesn't get it. For all her intelligence, she is still just a child and so damn naive. She doesn't understand that he is doing this to help her. She views him as some kind of ogre because he wants more for her.

 _"What are you doing tonight?"_

 _"Working on this." She doesn't look at him as she wrangles with the wrench in her hands. It feels like she's been angry for days._

 _"You ever think about giving it a break?"_

 _"You ever think you're a hypocrite?"_

 _He rolls his eyes and grabs her hand gently, effectively stopping her and ignoring the shockwave that runs through him._

 _"What?" she tilts her head up finally and gives him an irritable gaze._

 _"What happened with those people this afternoon?"_

 _"Nothing." a bitter look crosses her face as she turns back to her work. He interprets that as he has everything the past year - she needs more than him and their lab._

" _You don't have to be here."_

 _"Well, I am here."_

 _"But you can do other things."_

 _"I can but I don't want to."_

 _"Seems to me like you do."_

 _"Well, you're wrong." she throws the wrench down and picks up a screwdriver._

 _"Kid, listen - "_

 _"Don't call me that!"_

 _He falters, not sure how this is going down hill so quickly. They had gone for lunch that afternoon, thinking the break would give them time to rest their brains. He had noticed the group of kids before she had. They were all in her age range, giggling and messing around as they walked down through the center plaza. It had dawned on him that since the new recruits had arrive, she hadn't taken the time to interact with any of them that he knew about. He doubted that she had since they were together the majority of the day. She hadn't tried that afternoon either but the had both seen the snide looks and the whispers of gossip._

 _"Casey,"_

 _"I know people are talking about me." she gives a quiet chuckle and tosses down the screwdriver. "Isn't it funny? This is supposed to be the place of dreamers and the future and showing off new ideas and making advances. That's what I'm good at and I still don't fit in. I don't want to and I don't need to. People seem to think otherwise."_

 _People being himself and likely Eddie. He imagines that is disconcerting to see your 20 year old daughter spend all her free time with a man decades older than she was. The first year it was inevitable. Tomorrowland needed to be repaired and Casey had ideas upon ideas. He was able to implement them and she inspired him. They were a good team. Between the two of them they were able to restore Tomorrowland and even made it better in some ways. The second generation of recruiters were released and brought back new recruits._

 _There were more hands and more minds and they didn't have to do it all themselves. He expected her to find a group, make friends, expand her horizons. Instead she holed herself up in the lab with him creating and engineering. It was wrong for him to want to keep her there. The truth was Casey had saved him and she was all he had in Tomorrowland. He was simply being selfish and he was holding her back._

 _"You're kidding right?" She had said when he told her as much. "Last time I checked I was here because I wanted to be here. You didn't chain me up and lock the door Frank!"_

 _"I just don't want you to feel like you have to be here. Go do something with yourself!"_

 _"Do you not want me here?"_

 _"I want you to be the best that you can be and you have more in store for you than just these four walls. Don't sell yourself short."_

 _"I thought we were a team."_

 _He doesn't respond to that. Of course they were a team. Athena may have been Casey's recruiter but he was her mentor and there was a point that he needed to let her go._

 _"Don't you care what people think?"_

 _"Not all of them." She pushes away from the table, grabs her jacket, and storms through the door._

 _Frank is fucked. The first time he loved someone, she was an animatronic. The second time she is twenty year old know it all who is driving him insane._

He is surprised when he hears the door to the lab open. She hesitates by the door but quietly closes it behind herself. It's been three hours since she left and he figures she wouldn't have been back tonight - if ever.

"I forgot my phone," she offers an explanation and he sees it on the table near the seat she was in. He moves forward and grabs it, holding it out. She pauses again but takes the several steps to stop in front of him. "Thank you."

She takes the offered end in her hand but he doesn't let go.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Case. That's the last thing I want. There is just so much more out there, so much that you can accomplish, and I don't want you missing opportunities. Opportunities I can't give you. Don't get tunnel vision. Keep doing what you're doing but-"

"- do it with someone else?" She finishes coldly. "You're an idiot Frank. For everyone touting how much of a genius you are, you can be so incredibly stupid."

"You don't understand."

"Why not?" This seems to just agitate her more and her blue eyes are an endless blaze of fury. "I can understand engineering and tachyons and inter dimensional bullshit but I can't understand being happy and knowing what I want? Why because I'm a _kid_?"

She spits the word at him like it is a slur and he inhales a sigh as she yanks the phone out of his hand and swivels towards the door. She stops before she opens it and instead slams a fist against the metal. She slumps forward and rests her head against it and he quickly realizes she is crying. This causes him to feel overwhelming guilt.

* * *

The past two years have been a whirlwind ever since saving the world and moving to Tomorrowland. She has had Frank as a constant presence, one she didn't realize she needed initially. God knows she tried to stop this. At first, it was simply admiration. It was difficult not to admire him, considering all he accomplished and continued to. Then, as a few months went by and they were in the throes of renovating, she thought it was a crush. He always had a compliment, a grin, a joke. Ever since they stopped Nix and the Monitor and he saw hope and change were possible, she saw the man he had been previously. She learned from him - they were teacher and student. She remembered having a similar crush on her freshman science teacher. Like Frank, he had taken account of her views and ideas; had praised and encouraged her.

But as the months continued to go by and the first wave of recruiters were ready to go, she knew this was different. They stood side by side as they briefed their new team and she felt good, knowing they had accomplished one of their main goals. As she watched the recruiters disappear through the Bridgeway, she looked at him and felt a rush of love - different than what she felt for her father and brother. They had done this together and in that moment she could envision the future- what else they would accomplish together professionally and maybe personally. She had hope.

She had spent the past year trying to restrain herself. She had sneaked glances and touches but she never pushed. She tried to keep her thoughts to herself and act as though everything was normal but it got to be too difficult after a time. She was contemplating if it was better to have the part of Frank she had or nothing at all. Then he had started this whole argument.

"Case," his voice is rough and low near her ear, his hands gentle on her shoulders. "Hey, come on, relax."

It is then she realizes how hard she is crying and shaking, all tension built up from the year. She tries to shrug him off but he adjusts his hands and his arms wrap around her. She is still twisting, trying to throw him off but he doesn't budge. Finally, she gives up and turns fully in his grasp. She fits perfectly against him - something both of them realize - and her head falls to his shoulder, hair tangling on his day old stubble.

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She punctuates the statement with a cry and loud, wet sniff.

"That's why you're crying a river into my shirt?" He asks wryly. It earns him a punch in his other shoulder and she reminds him it is his fault in the first place. "I knows it's my fault and this is the perfect example. I can't do this to you. You think you're happy but logically-"

"That's not true. I am not thinking anything. I know what I believe and how I feel."

He doesn't know why he is so skeptical about this. From the day he had met Casey, she had been stubborn and sure of herself and relentless in her pursuit of her goals.

"Things change. You're going to meet people and go off on your own and that's fine."

"Do you want to know what I did tonight? I went back down to the shopping district and tried to put myself out there. I didn't like it. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be here... with you. I tried to find someone with a common interest or someone to relate to or be interested in and the truth was no one came close in comparison to you."

"Casey,"

"I'm tired of feeling like I have something to hide or I'm doing something wrong. If this makes things weird, I'm sorry but if you want me here you need to tell me." She tilts her head up to meet his gaze but his face is unreadable. "I'm not a kid. I've been through more than any person my age. Why is it so difficult to believe I can understand this?"

"It's not that." He swallows uncomfortably. "Casey, listen to me, I- I'm flattered but the reality of this is I don't have anything to give you."

"Are you seriously giving me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech?" She pulls away and gives a short laugh. "You have given me everything. You're just being a coward."

"It doesn't make sense."

"Not everything has to be logically sound. I think it's the craziest thing in the world. It makes sense to me though."

"You're misinterpreting it."

"I'm not. Look I'm sorry I was born twenty years too late or whatever but to me, it doesn't matter."

"It should."

"Well it doesn't. Anything is possible right?"

"Case, you're so young. You've got-"

"Didn't you hear me when I said no one compared."

"You could be my daughter."

"But I'm not. Just stop. If you want me gone I'll go but say it to my face in one take without fumbling."

He says nothing but there is a mixed look in his eyes. He is torn between what he wants and what is expected. He's the adult and he should know better than this.

"Fuck it," she growls suddenly and her hands are tugging him into an angry, messy kiss that floors him. She's all over, like she is trying to devour him and he hardly has a chance to respond. Leave it to Casey to go for what she wants. She finally releases him, the same determined gaze in her eyes but she also looks nervous, hoping she didn't cross a line or read the wrong signal.

He sighs quietly and backs her against the door, mumbling her name. He is overly gentle, a complete contrast to her chaos. He brushes her forehead, then her nose, before finally grazing her mouth.

"This isn't going to work."

"Yes it will."

"It's wrong."

"No it's right." She whispers before they kiss again. He sighs against her mouth, thinking back to the day they turned on the recruiters. She can argue him into oblivion.

 _"Unlike you, I'm an optimist."_ Her cheerful voice rings in his head.

* * *

The first problem arises four months later. The only thing that has changed is the physical aspect of their relationship and it feels right and good and he thinks maybe this was the only outcome that made sense. Still, they play it safe for a while, not to be too obvious in public because they know they are going to get looks and comments and right now they feel too good to let it bother them.

If it was possible, Casey spends more of her time with him and the first time she spends the night it seems like the most natural thing in the world.

The set up of his apartment is simple - kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom. His bedroom is a long room off the living room, accessible by a sliding panel in the wall. Currently, he is sitting in the kitchen, staring into the bedroom at her sleeping. He is admiring the long expanse of smooth skin that disappears beneath the contrasting dark blue sheets and for once he doesn't feel like a dirty old man.

He just finishes his coffee and is contemplating rejoining her when there is a knock on the door. Without thinking, he opens it to find Eddie on the other side. He freezes, pleading with himself not to look away.

"Hi."

"You're not ready?"

"For what?"

"We were going through the Bridgeway to check those satellites." his friend cocks his head, smirking a little. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing." he answers too quickly. "I forgot. Give me ten minutes."

"Yeah no problem."

"Thanks," he starts to close the door just as Eddie moves forward and they both stop. "Uh…"

"You're not letting me in?"

"It's messy."

"I've never seen it not messy. I ran out of the apartment so fast I didn't grab a coffee and I can smell it on you." Eddie chuckles as he slaps a hand against the door. The motion startles Frank and the door slips from his grip before he can do anything else. He closes his eyes in despair, knowing the viewpoint will expose Casey. "Oh."

He pops one eye open and is surprised to see his friend not angry. A glance over his shoulder and he realizes that Eddie has no idea that it is his daughter in the room. From here, all you could see was her back and the long blonde curls that she had let grow to a ridiculous length.

"Why didn't you just say so? No wonder why you've been weird." he chuckles, clapping Frank on the shoulder. "Good for you."

It all changes in that instant. He hears Casey rustling, then sigh quietly, "Frank,"

He swears the grin on Eddie's face melts quicker than the ice caps.

"What the hell?" he angrily shoves Frank aside and storms into the apartment. He can't turn around but he hears her stumbling over her words in surprise. "Jesus Christ, Casey, put your damn clothes on."

"Dad, look - "

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he rounds on Frank and starts pushing him roughly.

"Dad, Dad, stop!" Casey jumps in suddenly, now clad in a tank top and pajama shorts. She tugs on Eddie's arm but he pushes her aside and she stumbles into the corner of the table. Frank is too concerned that she may be hurt that he doesn't see the punch coming at him. At first, he doesn't fight back. He would be pissed too if the roles were reversed but soon enough they're rolling around on the floor like schoolboys. "Hey, knock it off! Dad, stop it! You're hurting him!"

She manages to grab Eddie by the t-shirt long enough for Frank to scramble out from underneath him. He's bleeding from his lower lip, Eddie has a black eye, and they're both glaring at each other.

"Let go of me!" her dad shakes his shoulder but she refuses to budge.

"Not until you stop! I can't believe you! This is ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? Casey, you're - he - you - you're disgusting." the last part is aimed at Frank, who doesn't have a response for that. He's said it to himself plenty of times. He pushes himself back against the nearest chair and tries to catch his breath. "What the hell is this, some kind of damn mid life crisis? You couldn't have picked someone else? You had to ruin her?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Casey interjects. "Seriously, Dad, do you think I'm that dumb?"

"I think you've got your head in the clouds and you let him take advantage of you!"

"I find that pretty insulting. If you have to know the details, he tried telling me no and I wouldn't listen. I'll tell you the same thing I told him - I'm not a kid. I know what I want, I'm going to go after it, and I don't care what anyone thinks. It irritates me to no end to think that everyone finds me so amazing that I know all this science and that but I can't handle my own personal life!"

"You don't care what anyone thinks? Then why the hell didn't you say something?"

"If I did, this would have happened a lot sooner." Casey snaps. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. You have to let me do my own thing."

"Nope, not this. Have you been here all night?"

"Yes."

"Then who the hell is in your bed?"

"I generated a hologram." she mumbles. "Dad,"

"No, Case, this -"

"I chose this. You have to respect my decisions."

"Jesus Casey, you just turned twenty. You don't know what you want in life. If I found you shooting up heroin on the corner, should I respect your decisions?"

"This is entirely different."

"It is not! How is this healthy? Or right?"

"If you can't see that it is then I guess you don't know either of us very well."

"This - whatever this is," he gestures a finger between them, "is done."

"You're going to pull a power play now?"

"Let's go."

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Casey,"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Like hell I can. I'm your father, you live with me -"

"Then I won't. You may be my father but I'm also an adult."

He scoffs at that and her face softens, almost pleadingly.

"Dad, please don't do this. Please don't make me choose." she tightens her fingers on his shirt. "I don't want it like this. I'd pick him."

That is enough to snap Eddie back into another rage but this time he storms out of the apartment. Casey blinks back tears, then turns her attention on Frank. She touches his face gently, thumb tracing over the cut, and she feels him tense underneath her, not quite meeting her eye. She drops her hand and stands to grab ice for him. He drags himself onto the chair and slumps onto the table, head in his hands.

"Here, put this on it." she touches his shoulder lightly, then pulls on his hand, trying to get him to sit up. He pulls out of her grasp and leans back into the chair, face turned towards the window. "Jesus, don't you start too."

"You didn't tell him?"

"I was waiting."

"For what?"

"Put this on your face,"

"Forget it!" he smacks her hand away and she drops the pack onto the table. "What the hell were you waiting for? Did you think there would ever be a good time?"

"Why are you yelling at me? Did you really think I'd tell him?"

"I don't know Casey. You're the big adult who doesn't care what anyone thinks." He throws her words mockingly back at her and it makes her frown, her chest stinging at his rudeness. If he was being honest, he knew she hasn't said anything otherwise he would have gotten his ass kicked a lot sooner. But it happened now and he is pissed all over again. Eddie was a healthy dose of reality and Franks wonders again what they are doing.

"That's not fair," she mutters, looking hurt.

"This was your decision."

"I didn't hold a gun to your head! You made a conscious effort too or were you just pitying me?"

He doesn't reply. He doesn't have an answer - or one he doesn't want to admit anyway. The truth is he doesn't deserve her. Everything Eddie said is the truth and there is nothing normal about them. How long can they go on playing this game before it blows up in their faces?

"Never mind," she chokes out the words, quickly dresses, and runs from the apartment.

* * *

"Casey?" a voice jolts her out of her concentration and she looks up to see a young blond man in the doorway. She pauses for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Teddy, hi, how are you?" she forces a smile to her face and tries to remain happy even as a deep blush crosses his face. Teddy had arrived about three months ago and spent most of his time in the lab across the hall. They talk on a regular basis and according to Frank, it was obvious the kid has a crush on her. She doesn't agree but it is a bit coincidental that he has taken time out of his day for her during the week she has been in the lab without Frank.

"I'm good. How about you? I haven't uh seen Frank recently."

"Oh. I'm sure he'll be around." She glances at the digital inlay of the table. Typically she uses this space for models, charts, and blueprints. Today - and the past week - she has a small pop up that is the tracker on Frank's phone. He is in his apartment like he's been for the past two hours. It may be stalkerish but she wants to keep an eye on him - especially if he gets close to the lab. Seeing as they haven't crossed paths yet, she is assuming he is doing the same with her. "So how are things? Are you settling in nicely?"

"Yeah, actually, I think things are finally coming along." He runs a hand through his hair and smiles.

"Good I'm glad to hear it." She knows he had a rough start in the beginning but she feels like he has come out of his shell.

"So what are you working on?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." She slides her hand across the screen, erasing the vague dimensions she had drawn out. "Brainstorming I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been... a weird week." Her thoughts are constantly on Frank and it makes it difficult to focus on anything else. She misses him, badly, and it feels like a piece of her is gone. _This isn't typical. This is deeper than you expected_.

It is obvious that something is bothering her and he feels as if he is intruding.

"Do you want to take a break? It'll get your brain flowing."

She almost declines but agrees on a whim. Maybe this is what she needs. He places a warm hand on her shoulder and smiles down at her.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He tells her as they leave. They spend the next hour down the street at the cafe and she feels somewhat better. When they return to the labs, she thinks she may have been a little too friendly because he seems more comfortable and stands closer to her. She is weighing her options when she feels his hand brush hers. They stare at each other for a brief moment and he flashes a boyish grin. She knows this is wrong - one, she has no interest in this boy and two, she has no idea what is going on with Frank.

Teddy is leaning in before she can decide against it. They meet in a light, hesitant kiss that does nothing for her. All she can think about was how she felt the first time she had kissed Frank. She had thought all that stuff about butterflies and fireworks was bullshit but now she knows differently. She's hurting though and she wants so bad for this to mean something, to prove Frank could be one in a string of many. So she continues and pushes deeper. She can tell Teddy is caught off guard by her tenacity but he is eager for this chance so he goes with it. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_. He doesn't know what to do with his hands and his mouth is sloppy and God, she misses Frank. Misses the rough scrape of stubble, feeling the cords of muscle through his shoulders and back, his expert - well, everything. Kissing Teddy is like kissing a baby, she imagines.

Teddy halts in an instant when the name she murmurs is not his. Her eyes open to dismayed blue instead of the warm brown she was hoping and wishing for. It takes a moment for her brain to catch up with her mouth but when it does she's mortified.

"It's ok. I mean," he gives a half hearted smile and shrugs, "can't help who you want right?"

"Guess not." She fidgets, then points to his lab. "Is it still ok if I see how your project is coming along?"

"Yeah," he presses his finger against the scanner and unlocks the room. They step inside and he begins talking quickly, fumbling with different items. His recruiter Persephone stands like a sentinel and Casey is hardly paying attention.

"Teddy, wait -" the animatronic speaks with an urgent tone and Casey looks over to see him squeeze a bottle into a beaker before Persephone shoves her to the ground. The last thing she remembers is a loud explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank is on his way to the lab when he sees the smoke billowing in the distance. There is a sinking feeing in his stomach and he seems to know instinctually it is the lab. He stops on the sidewalk briefly and scans his cell phone. There is a nagging sensation that tells him to check on Casey. His pulse races when he sees the GPS is missing her signal. He quickly picks up the pace once more and rounds the corner. He hisses in surprise and horror as he spots the lab. The building is on fire on the east side and a chunk of the building is missing from that area. Their lab is on the east side.

"Son of a bitch," his hand is shaking as he jabs a thumb at Casey's name. There is no signal and the call never picks up.

There are already first responders on the scene and he fights his way towards the building.

"Sir? Sir! You can't go in there!" A female voice is yelling after him but he doesn't care. A freakishly strong hand grabs his arm and he is forced to stop.

The security or police is an animatronic. The young girl is glaring at him and he tries to shake her off but she tightens her fingers.

"My ... I ... There is someone in there that I need to check on."

"They're not letting anyone in." Her voice is firm but her eyes seem to soften just a fraction. "There's nothing you can do for her now."

He doesn't know how the animatronic knows he is here for a woman but he knows what she says is right. There is no way he is getting into the building and even if he did, he's not exactly the type of person that could work rescue missions.

He waits for what seems like forever. People are leaving the building but these seem to be those who occupy the lower floors. Some are slightly injured and others have to be escorted or carried out. There is no sign of Casey and his chest grows tighter with each passing moment. He briefly wonders if she never went back to the lab after he saw her signal in the coffee shop. He hadn't checked again. He never verified she was actually inside. Her phone could have died - that would have accounted for the lost signal.

Even as he thinks this, he sees a flash of blonde hair as a stretcher is carried by him. His heart stops instantly and he runs after them. His fears are confirmed when one of the paramedics move and he sees Casey. She is covered in blood and unconscious - _not dead, they don't try to save dead people_ \- and he is vaguely aware that he is yelling her name. They have her loaded on an ambulance and are gone before he can reach her.

* * *

Eddie has spent the majority of his day and a portion of his night in the hospital. He has been there since he got the call from Frank - a call he didn't answer. It had been followed up with a text - _I know you're pissed at me but stop being a stubborn bastard and pick up the phone. Something happened at the lab and Casey got hurt_.

He stares at his daughter with concern. Currently, she is sedated. They have cleaned, bandaged, and conducted test after test. She has a sprained wrist, a broken rib, and a head injury that has them all wary. The doctors say not to expect her to wake up any time soon.

He feels terrible. The past week had been tense between them and they hadn't exchanged more than two words. She came in late and left early and had an overall sense of anger towards him. He had written her off as acting immature and a brat when in reality he had overreacted. Today has made him realize that. Oh, he was pissed as hell and Frank had gone from good friend to public enemy number one in a heartbeat but this was about Casey.

He sighs quietly and runs a hand over his jaw. He doesn't know why he has this vision of her as some wilting flower in need of his protection. She constantly was proving her independence, intelligence, and skills. Everything she said was right. She is an adult and this is her decision and he has no doubt in his mind she would continue to do what she wanted. Her actions regarding the NASA launch site proved that. Hunting Frank down proved that. Casey was never finished unless she said she was finished.

She had never been meek or mild. She had always been determined and did not need to hold his hand. Even though she seemed to have no fear, he had plenty for her and he would worry about her even when she asked him not to. How could he not? His daughter was the biggest risk taker he knew and she had no comprehension for consequences - at least negative ones that is.

So how could he not lose his mind over her relationship with Frank? Instinct told him to protect her at all costs. Logic - once it eventually decided to kick in - told him otherwise. He isn't stupid. He has watched them interact enough to know there is a legitimate bond and Casey looks at Frank like he personally hung the moon and stars. He just never expected it to go both ways. He can't comprehend the reasoning behind it except that Casey is a pretty young thing who is eagerly willing. That dilutes her whole personality though and he can see why she was so insulted when he insinuated as much. As much as Frank is a sarcastic bastard, he isn't some Lothario or Hugh Hefner. He genuinely cares for Casey, even if Eddie never took it to be in the romantic sense. He has watched them plenty of times to know Frank is incapable of forcing Casey into anything and Casey has the ability to steamroll Frank when she chooses. He has personally seen it and the story of their initial meeting at the farmhouse was well known by now.

He isn't ready to leave her but he needs to get Nate. He knows if she was awake she would be scolding him for her leaving her brother with the babysitter for so long. He moves in and holds her for several long moments, trying desperately to not cry and keep his chin up. He remembers what it was like losing his wife and does not want to experience that with his daughter.

"I'll be back in a little while Case. Just hang in there." He kisses the crown of her head gently and gazes at her another moment before leaving. He is heading for the exit and glances into the waiting room. He stops immediately as he sees Frank sitting in one of the chairs. He looks exhausted and defeated. Eddie is tempted to keep walking but then realizes the other man has been sitting there since that afternoon.

Frank glances up when he hears the door slide open and straightens up when he sees Eddie. They exchange a few glances before Eddie runs a hand in his hair and sighs.

"I have to get Nate. She is sedated but you can sit with her if you want. She is in the fifth room on the left."

"Thank you. How uh - how is she?"

"A broken rib and a sprained wrist but she hit her head bad so that's what they're keeping an eye on."

"Okay. If... if you want to get some sleep, I'll stay with her until you come back."

He gives a silent nod in response and leaves the room. Frank notices that he looks back a few times as they move in opposite directions and he wonders what the other man is thinking.

He enters Casey's room quietly and his first thought is that cannot be her. She looks like Casey but it is all wrong. She is never calm, quiet, or still. They had only spent a handful of nights together but he knows she doesn't sleep on her back. She would switch from her side to her stomach, constantly rolling until she fell asleep and she had surprised him by curling against his side with an arm and a leg thrown over him. He hadn't slept the first night, unable to take his eyes off her. She had teased him the next morning when he was exhausted. He didn't care. It had been worth it. He could watch her sleep for hours, unable to believe his good fortune that she was his. Now, he had fucked that up and he might have lost her - for good.

He sits down in the chair at her bedside and moves forward until his knees hit the frame. _This is your fault_ , he thinks as he watches her. If he hadn't started that stupid argument, she never would have walked out, they would have been at the lab together, and he would have been able to prevent whatever it was that happened.

He feels tears stinging the back of his eyes and he ducks his head as he inhales a sharp breath. He presses the tips of his fingers against his eyes and tries to keep calm. _Please_. He isn't sure what he is pleading for. He's not the praying type. He had been raised Catholic but after losing his mother as a child, he hadn't been so inclined to trust or believe in God. Instead, he put his trust in science. If God couldn't change or fix things, then science could, and he had worked with that belief ever since. He isn't sure he could change this or fix Casey though. For all his intelligence and tools at his disposal, he feels utterly helpless.

He sighs deeply as he straightens up and looks at her again. He takes her hand in his and squeezes faintly.

"I don't know if you would want me here but I am. I'm not going anywhere. I - please don't leave me. I - I can't lose you." he mumbles to her as he opens her hand and kisses her palm gently. "I have so much I need to... to say and I don't know what I'd do without you."

The past week had been hard enough as it is. He doesn't want to imagine not having her at all.

* * *

She wakes with a feeble cough and for a moment she is disoriented. She doesn't recognize the room she is in and there is a heavy weight pinning her leg down. It takes a minute before she realizes she is in a hospital room and the weight is Frank, asleep awkwardly over the side of the bed.

She runs her hand gently over his hair, his name coming out in a rough whisper. She coughs and tries again, this time partially stirring him. He blearily meets her eye and instantly seems to come to life.

"Case, thank God. Damn it, you scared the shit out of me." He sits up quickly and moves closer towards the top of the bed.

"What happened?"

"There was an accident in the lab. Persephone's new recruit - Tom or Ted or whatever. He was showing you his new experiment and something happened. They are still investigating. Took out a quarter of the building. No one died, thank God." He carefully cups her cheek, mindful of the cuts and bruises. Her hand comes up to rest over his - not pulling him off but making sure he stays there. "I thought I lost you."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. You took the brunt of the blast. Persephone shielded you best that she could. The stupid little asshole ducked behind the safety glass when he realized what was happening. He got hurt but not as bad as you. He's been by a few times to say how sorry he was and that he didn't mean for it to happen."

"Is Persephone okay?"

"Pretty banged up but we'll get her up and running again." He hesitates when he sees her holding back tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." The sob bubbles out and he sighs, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No, sweetheart you don't have to apologize. I was wrong." He pauses, trying to get passed the lump that has formed. He needs to say what he's been planning before he loses his nerve. Three days he's been swearing and promising to whoever or whatever that if she made it through, he wouldn't be a jackass. "I never answered your question from last week."

She tilts her head with a questioning frown and he continues, "I don't pity you. How could I pity you? You're strong and intelligent and so damn optimistic and cheerful."

He breaks off with a quiet laugh and she smiles weakly. Neither of them notice Eddie has stopped in the doorway.

"It doesn't make sense to me and I don't have the answers. I'm a logical guy and this defies all logic. I thought there was something wrong with me because it isn't considered normal. It's pretty atypical but then I realized nothing about our lives has been typical. I thought I was just being a dirty pervert but it's more than that. This past week proved that. I didn't like not having you around. Actually, I hated it. Then you getting hurt... it scared me more than anything else and it puts things into perspective. So that being said, you told me once we have the ability to choose our own destinies. Well, this is apparently an option and I am choosing this, that is if you will still have me. I love you Casey and to hell with everything else."

"You- you love me?" she whispers tearfully. He nods in response. There is that roaring rage within Eddie again but it simmers down as he actually watches them and sees the look on both their faces. It may not make an ounce of sense but it is there and it is real. "I love you too."

They share a smile before he kisses her and Eddie turns away at that, groaning quietly as he leans against the wall.

"Always have to go for the difficult choice Case." he mumbles with a shake of his head. He has to make a choice too and he reluctantly knows what it will be.

Inside the room, they hold onto each other without a word spoken between them.

"Oh good, you're awake and your fath-" before the nurse can get any further in or finish her sentence, Casey lifts her head from Frank's shoulder and kisses him. Neither of them have noticed the nurse, who is now bright red and fumbling over her words. When they separate, they see her and both look sheepish.

"Sorry hi."

"Uh- uh - I, that is not your father."

Casey lets out a laugh as Frank turns bright red. It is the first of endless similar comments.

"No that would be me." Eddie lets himself into the room and he considers it a small victory when Frank flies off the bed and is almost on the other side of the room within the blink of an eye.

"Then who are you?"

"He's my boyfriend." Casey announces cheerfully with a shit eating grin. It only lasts a second because the stitches in her cheek tug and make her grimace. "Ow,"

"I'm going to uh go get uh some coffee."

He disappears from the room and she glances at her dad.

"I think he's scared of you."

"Good. He should be."

She rolls her eyes as the nurse recovers, "We were planning to schedule an MRI for your head when you woke up. I'm going to get it set up."

She runs from the room and there is a beat of silence between them.

"You scared the hell outta me Casey."

"I'm sorry. About all of it - getting hurt, not telling you about me and Frank."

"Getting hurt wasn't your fault and please don't refer to yourselves like that." He tries to joke but sighs, "I'm not happy."

"I know."

"It is going to take me a very, very, _very_ long time to get used to this."

"But it's a start." She looks hopeful and for a moment he can only stare at her.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I've never been more sure of anything." She promises and that scares him more than anything else. He knows how his daughter gets when she latches onto something and he has a feeling Frank Walker isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Frank doesn't return by the time Casey is taken for her test and Eddie decides to bite the bullet and find him. He is sitting just outside the hospital wing, turning the paper coffee cup in his hands. The bench he is on is near the safety rail that overlooks the pools.

Eddie sits wordlessly and has to bite back a smirk when the other man flinches at his arrival.

"You're not going to punch me again are you?"

"Not right now. I am contemplating shoving you over that railing though - make it look like an accident."

His tone is casual, friendly even, and Frank squints a little, trying to decide if Eddie is joking or not. He settles on a little of both.

"They took Casey for the MRI. I'm thinking she's fine though."

He nods his agreement and they lapse into an awkward silence.

"Look," he starts but Eddie cuts him off with a noise and a hand in the air.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't need the details. Just, y'know, keep in mind you make one wrong move and I'll have to kick your ass."

"That's it?"

"You want to fight again?"

"After last week, I didn't think you were too thrilled."

"Oh I'm not. Believe me, I am thoroughly creeped out and you would be my last choice for her. But that's the thing - it's not my choice. Casey has this way of going after what she wants and sticking to her guns. I'm not going to stand in the way - especially not after the past few days. I can't voluntarily push her away when I almost really lost her. I just - I want to know she is making the best choice and she isn't being stupid. I mean, if it wasn't for the age, you would be a good catch. I would much rather her date someone like you than say, a crackhead. Casey has never been conventional. I don't know why I thought she would start now." He pauses after his explanation, then feebly adds, "Just take care of her."

* * *

Eddie is right. Frank isn't going anywhere - especially not with Casey having a say in it. Their relationship continues along a natural progression and before either of them realize it, there is a drawer of her things at his place. A drawer turns into two, then closet space, until eventually everything Casey owns is in the apartment that is now theirs.

They exchange rings and vows quietly and quickly one autumn day about six months after her accident. She doesn't want to make a big deal about it and gently breaks the news to her father. _Yes I'm sure... Is my age always going to be your fallback argument... I'm telling you just so you're aware. I don't want anyone there... No you are not giving me away like some animal_.

They are deliriously happy and Frank credits Casey's youth and exuberance for his change. Two weeks after that, a set of recruits show up. The third generation recruiters had been gone about two months and slowly their recruits have been arriving alone or in small groups. The group that appears that day is made up of three people - a young bright eyed girl around Nate's age, a nerdy looking young man in Casey's age bracket, and an older woman of indeterminate age but who would be considered beautiful by most standards.

After the accident with Teddy, they have been making a better effort to meet the recruits and have created a small committee to examine the work that is being done. Casey is cheerful as she introduces herself to Maggie and Rick. She isn't ready for the overwhelming surge of jealously when she turns back to Frank and finds him deep into a conversation with this woman. She quietly excuses herself and stands at her husband's side while some primal voice chants in her head _mine, mine, mine_.

"This is Casey." He introduces her and the woman gives her a sugary, fake smile.

"Laura Hayes." she quickly cuts in.

"Casey Walker." It's still weird hearing that but the triumphant gaze in her eyes is worth it.

"Your daughter." And the grin falls momentarily before coming back with a vengeance. He laughs awkwardly as he runs a hand over his neck. Casey latches on tightly - _possessively_ \- to his arm and in the same sweet tone as the other woman declares, "No, his wife."

There is a dumbfounded expression on Laura's face but she quickly recovers with a cheery laugh.

"Oh that's cute. Well good for you I guess."

Frank is either too oblivious to realize what is happening or is ignoring it. The majority of the Tomorrowland citizens are fully aware of their relationship now and if it still bothers anyone, they manage to keep quiet. Casey's smile is tight and forced and the older woman seems to know. She quirks an eyebrow as she clears her throat.

"Well, I won't keep everyone too long. Aphrodite, why don't you show me around and get us settled in?"

Casey stares down the animatronic and feels her rage swirling. Of course Aphrodite would find this one. She is just the type of person she would find. She is gorgeous, knows it, and would likely flaunt it. What the hell was she going to provide to Tomorrowland anyway? She tells herself she is being ridiculous - if she wasn't worthy, she wouldn't have been recruited.

"It was nice meeting you." She musters, trying to be the bigger person. Laura smiles and offers a hand out.

"Likewise. I look forward to working with you - both of you." She adds as she holds onto Frank's hand. Casey eyes the gesture, which goes on a little too long for her liking, and watches as red nails squeeze into his hand. She follows after Aphrodite and the others, then turns back with a deliberate smile. Casey manages to keep her face neutral and glances up to see Frank staring after the group. _After her_ , the voice growls.


	3. Chapter 3

After the first day, Casey doesn't have much time to think about Laura. She is busy juggling the new rocket plans with her dad, helping Nate with his piece for the robotics competition, and tracking the remaining recruiters as they continue their search.

They see Laura possibly three or four times but it's enough to make a dent. Casey learns two things in these moments. One, it is obvious that Laura is interested in Frank. Two, Laura is a doctor and her place is at the research facilities near the hospital, on the other side of the city. The less she sees of her, the better and the more she stays away from Frank, the better. In fact, besides those visits, it isn't until almost the beginning of December when they see each other again.

She is at the diner with her dad and Nate for their weekly dinner. Tonight, they're celebrating Nate's win at his competition and finally reaching a plan for their prototype. Frank is missing, citing meetings as his excuse. Casey doesn't mind - it's nice to spend time with her dad and brother. Plus, she and Frank do not have to be glued to each others' sides 24/7.

What she does mind is when she happens to look up and sees Frank not even five tables away with Laura - and no one else. Her fork clangs against the plate, which catches Eddie's attention.

"What?" He twists slightly trying to see what she is staring at. When he spots them, he hesitates briefly, then turns back to his daughter. "Case, don't,"

"I wasn't going to do anything." She mutters, picking up her fork again. She violently stabs her chicken as she continues in a calm voice, "I know I have nothing to worry about. I completely trust him."

"Good, because you need to give him some credit."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I wasn't aware he needed defending since apparently you totally trust him but if you decide to go through with shooting lasers out of your eyes, you should know something."

"What's that?"

"He looks like a grinning sixteen year old idiot when you walk into the room. I've never seen him look at anyone else like that otherwise I would have broken his legs by now."

Her gaze softens briefly until she hears Laura laugh loudly and she scowls again. She tells herself he isn't enjoying this but he is smiling down at the table, nodding slightly. Frank seems to pick up on her presence - or someone staring him down at the very least- and looks up from his coffee. He looks caught as their eyes meet and his smile fades as he seems to know he is in a shitload of trouble.

"See, he even looks guilty! Because he lied and he knows I can't stand her."

"Or maybe it's because you're terrifying him. Seriously, I've never seen you look at someone like that before. You're scaring me." Eddie takes a drink out of his glass and shifts in his seat. "And how do you know you don't like her? She hasn't even been here six weeks."

"I know I don't like her because every time we are around each other, she acts like I'm some dim witted child and tries to undermine me in front of my own husband."

Eddie grimaces at the term husband and typically Casey would make some kind of retort but she is too busy staring at the other table.

"I bet she doesn't even know who she's talking to. I mean, I essentially saved her life and she probably doesn't realize it. She probably thinks Frank did all the work. Bet she doesn't know I scored a 73 on my aptitude test and he only got a 41."

"It was a team effort."

"It took him decades and my suggestion to realize the monitor could affect people. Really, all he did was carry Athena to her death."

"I'm loving this skewed version of history. Are you more annoyed that he has a friend or people are giving him credit and praising his abilities? Because from where I'm sitting, you're pouting because no one is giving you attention."

"She is not a friend. She is a-a-a viper ready to pounce on him her first chance. She thinks that I'm some kind of joke or - or a placeholder until the real thing comes along." Casey's sharp tone fades off and her expression flickers to something else - some kind of mix of worry and sadness. She dips her head down and stares morosely at her food, pushing the peas around the plate. Eddie notices this and squeezes her slumped shoulder gently.

"Case,"

"I'm fine. Really." she tries to look up with a smile but only manages a half hearted grin. Her gaze is once again on the other table and she feels something ignite within her when Laura's hand settles on Frank's wrist. She looks away and throws her napkin on the table, missing Frank's uncomfortable expression and how he moves his arm away from the woman.

"You know, I don't have to put up with this." she waits about three seconds before standing up and striding towards the other table. "Hey,"

He barely has a chance to muster a reply before she leans in and plants a firm kiss square on his mouth. She means for it to be a simple kiss but her body apparently has different ideas. She holds onto him tightly - one hand on his jaw, the other squeezing into his shoulder. This isn't typical for them. Generally, when they're in public they try not to be so affectionate so she isn't surprised that she caught him off guard. She doesn't care though. She has to stake her claim. She can feel Laura glaring a hole in her back and it only makes Casey deepen the kiss.

"Hi," he looks slightly dazed when they separate and she chuckles quietly, running her hand down his chest.

"I thought you had a meeting."

"I did- for the new housing project."

"You could have joined us." she points to where their family is and Frank feels a momentary flicker of fear as he locks eyes with his father-in-law until he realizes Eddie seems to be on his side in this odd turn of events.

"Honestly, I didn't even see you guys over there."

"Must've been preoccupied when you came in."

He tilts his head slightly in confusion but doesn't have a chance to question her.

"Hi Casey," Laura interrupts and she turns slightly to look at the woman.

"Oh hi Laura. I didn't realize you were here." she smiles as she settles against Frank's side, arm wrapped over his shoulder. He glances to her hand, where her fingers are digging painfully into his bone, then back at the strained politeness between the women.

"Must've been preoccupied."

The obvious retort makes Casey narrow her eyes ever so slightly.

"Not that I blame you of course. I would be too if I saw Frank." Laura laughs lightly as if she's joking and Casey's hand is turning white from her grip as Frank tries not to make a pained noise.

"Honey, I'm going to need my arm back." he hisses, refraining from throwing her hand off. She glances over and eases her tension but keeps her arm around him.

"I didn't know you had plans with someone tonight." she says, directing the comment at him.

"I didn't. Last minute decision after the meeting."

"Just a follow up to the other night." Laura adds and Casey frowns, unaware that there has been more than one of these meetings. "Oh, didn't Frank tell you? He's helping me start a project."

"It's really nothing. Early stuff, brainstorming, you know how it is." He shrugs like it isn't a big deal. He feels Casey go tense as she digests this information and he runs a hand up along her spine, hoping to ease her.

"Right. Anyway, I should get back over there." She cups the side of his face and kisses him quickly - this time barely a brush, as though she can't be bothered to put out any effort. "I'll see you at home."

"Do you want to stay?"

"No, I have an errand to run. Have... fun."

"Okay." he frowns briefly as he eyes her. "I have to run by the lab to finish up something for Garrett but I'll be back around nine."

"I'll see you then."

She returns to her own table, bids her dad goodbye before he can protest, and leaves the restaurant to head for the shopping district. She has no idea what she is doing there as she wanders from store to store.

Actually, she does, and it is what has kept her anger simmering at a slow boil since Laura showed up. It's hard to forget the look on Frank's face as he watched the other woman. _It wasn't just him_ , the rational side of her comments. She isn't like most of the women in Tomorrowland and she certainly isn't like Casey. Her red hair is as vibrant as the red lipstick and nail polish she wears, makeup always perfectly done and not a curl out of place. She supposes the clothes she wore were supposed to be business casual but every outfit she had seen her in always seemed to accentuate her figure and draw attention to the woman.

Casey stares blankly into the rack of clothing and wonders again what the hell she is doing. There were two sections of the current store - apparel that looks like it belongs in a sci-fi novel and clothes more suited to their styles back home. She glances down at her current outfit - torn jeans and a NASA hoodie - and suppresses a grimace. _What does he even see in you_?

She shoves the thought aside and grabs the trashiest dress she can find off the rack, then a few low cut tops, a skirt, and another pair of jeans that are tighter than her normal pairs. She's grateful that the store is run by animatronics because she's not sure she can look anyone in the eye right now. She is rung up without issue and wanders into the next store. This one is similar to the department stores back home and has several different sections. She wanders by the make-up counter once, then twice, then a third time before she finally stops.

She doesn't know anything about this. She was never the 'girly girl' and her mom had died when she was eight. There was no female influence in the house growing up and that had suited her just fine for years until now. The girl at this counter is human and maybe a year or two older than she is. She doesn't mock or laugh but is actually quite helpful and gives Casey a few pointers. In the end, she leaves armed with mascara, eyeshadows, blush and a number of other things that look like torture devices.

She is almost at the exit when she spies the lingerie section. It is ridiculous but she blushes as she examines the different garments. She thinks of what she owns and imagines Laura must have an army of bras and panties to coordinate with her outfits. The holographic model pouts in front of her, the style and color of the lingerie changing periodically. She moves quickly before she changes her mind and decides this is the stupidest idea she has had in a while.

* * *

"Case? Honey, are you home?" Frank's voice is accompanied by the sound of the door closing. She doesn't respond as she listens to him walk through the apartment.

She spares a glance in the mirror and contemplates locking the bedroom and never coming out again. She supposes that she doesn't look too bad. She had showered once she got home, took the time to actually blow dry and style her hair for a change, and after poking herself in the eye a few times with the mascara wand, managed to follow the saleswoman's advice. The dress isn't as bad as she expected. It ends just above her knees and suits her nicely enough she guesses, even if it isn't anything like her typical wardrobe.

She finally opens the door to the bedroom and glances out to see Frank in the kitchen with his back to her.

"Hey,"

"Hey. I didn't think you were here. Where've you been? I'm sorry about the diner. I seriously planned on grabbing takeout and going back to the lab. She just followed me and kind of just latched on. I left you a couple of ... voice ... mails." His words slowly stutter to a stop as he turns and stares at her. She fidgets awkwardly under his gaze. At first, he looks confused but that is only for a brief moment before he runs a hand through his hair and exhales a low breath. His voice is a little rougher when he speaks again. "Hey."

"Hey." She mimics, biting down on her thumb nail.

"Uh, not that I don't think you look uh, good, cause I do, I mean, you uh, what's going on?"

"I... I thought a change might be good." she replies quietly, taking a few steps towards him. "What do you think?"

"You... you look great. I," he pauses, shifting his weight and his tongue darts out over his lips. "Hell, Case, what am I supposed to say?"

"I was hoping for more than great."

"It is more than great, I'm just... surprised that's all. It's a good kind of speechless."

She still feels a little unsure as she leans against him, hands trailing down his chest. His hands immediately grip her hips as they meet in a slow kiss. After a minute or so, he turns them and sets her on the countertop. She hooks her ankles behind his back, then arches her chest with a quiet groan as he trails his mouth over the exposed cleavage created by the push-up bra. He marks a line up the side of her neck before he kisses her mouth again.

"What did you do to your eye?" He frowns briefly as he traces a thumb around the edge of her left eye. It's red and slightly puffy and the eyeliner only seems to enhance the problem.

"I poked myself with the stupid mascara thing." She looks a little embarrassed and he blinks, then lets out a snort. Her face falls and he looks remorseful but shakes with silent laughter. She surprises him next by bursting into tears. "It's not funny!"

"I, baby, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you." He kisses her forehead gently, hoping to give her some kind of comfort. "I'm just picturing you - and - anyway, what's going on? You look uncomfortable as hell."

"I- I - I thought this was what you wanted."

"What? Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

"I - I saw how you were looking at Laura and she's all pretty and put together and I look like I'm 12 still. You - you deserve better than what I do."

"Honey, no." He snorts again and looks pityingly at her. "I don't care whether you wear jeans or a ball gown. You do look amazing but I'd rather you be you and you know, keep both eyes in your head safe and uninjured."

He cracks a smile and she huffs a short laugh as she lowers her gaze. She sighs quietly and leans her forehead against his shoulder. He presses his mouth against the top of her head, then maneuvers a hand under her chin to get her to look at him.

"Case, I love you for a lot of reasons but your looks aren't high on the list of important things. I mean, you are beautiful but it isn't a deal breaker and I prefer you a lot more with your natural look instead of all this junk."

"Really?" Her voice is meek as she looks at him with wide blue eyes. He nods and she smiles bashfully.

"Really. Was this the errand you had to run?"

"Maybe." she mumbles sheepishly.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, if you want to dress like this, feel free but the simple, no frills kind of girl was the one I fell in love with. It was more about your intelligence and spirit and how you don't hesitate to put me in my place. You didn't have to do this."

"I just - I feel like I should put out more effort. You were ogling her and she was touching you."

"Who- Laura? I wasn't ogling her."

"You were and for the first time, I thought maybe we weren't working- that you wanted something... someone else."

"If I was looking at her it's because I thought she was a train wreck. Didn't you hear me when I said I didn't plan on her showing up?"

"Why didn't you tell me you've been seeing her?"

"Because I didn't meet up with her. She showed up at the lab two nights ago, when you were with Nate. She wanted help on some new equipment for the hospital. I don't think she was there even five minutes." It slowly starts to come to him and a smirk grows on his face. "Did you do all this because you're jealous?"

"No! I did it because I don't want to lose you."

"Casey," the smirk rapidly fades and his eyes soften as he strokes the side of her cheek.

"I get it if you want an older woman."

"You know, usually women are concerned their husbands are going after younger women."

"Good thing you can't get much younger than me." she retorts with a miserable look. He laughs and kisses her.

"I don't care about your age or what you wear."

"And what if this - we only happened because we isolated ourselves?"

"It's not. I promise you it's not."

"I understand if someone comes along and you feel something for them. I'm not just talking about Laura. She's just... the catalyst. I'm saying this about anyone. I - I'm sure there are people who will come along and-"

"I won't."

"You don't know if you haven't met them."

"I don't have to. You'd seriously give up without a fight? That doesn't sound like you."

"I would want you to be happy and if that's with someone else then I wouldn't want to make you miserable. I'd just want you to be honest before you did anything."

"I guess that's where we differ then. If you found some young stud, I wouldn't give up so easily. And happy? I am happy."

"Happier then."

"Not possible. Jesus, Casey, you have no idea how happy you make me. I don't know what the hell I did to deserve you." She blushes at his comment and he takes her face in his hands again and gazes lovingly at her. "I was a terrible human being before you tricked your way into my house. I was angry and miserable and bitter and you changed that. You put all the pieces back together. Just you. No one else. I'm not able to stop loving you. I know because I tried. Before we were together, I looked around and tried to find anyone who could replace you and there is no one. I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Please believe me when I tell you I love you because I don't know how else to put and definitely don't doubt yourself or how you make me feel. I don't want or need anyone else, especially not Laura."

"Women want you Frank - and she definitely is one of them. I don't think she cares if you're not interested."

"Yeah I'm aware of the Frank Walker Fan Club. Doesn't mean I want to join them. Now Miss Newton, have I satisfied all questions, comments, and concerns?"

"Yeah, except it's Walker." She grins, toying with the collar of his shirt. He blinks, then chuckles, tipping his forehead against hers.

"That's my girl. Well, Mrs. Walker how about I get this off you?"

"Yes please." she shivers with anticipation as his fingers trail over her back and pull the zipper down. She lifts her butt off the counter, letting the dress fall off her legs and onto the floor. He leans back for a moment, admiring the black lace barely covering her and she watches as his eyes darken with lust.

"Maybe uh, maybe keep these." he mumbled, hands grazing over her. He lowers his head to her chest, placing soft kisses anywhere he can reach. She winds a hand into his hair to keep him in place, lets out a few quiet noises of pleasure that encourage him to go further.

"Oh God," she groans softly and tips her head back, narrowly missing the overhead cabinet. "Mm, changed my mind."

"About what?"

"Letting you go so easily. I wouldn't care if you were unhappy. I need you for my own selfish wants and needs."

His laugh vibrates through her as he kisses just below her belly button.

"Believe me, I'd gladly oblige your selfish wants and needs."

"Good answer."


	4. Chapter 4

A series of loud crashes from the other room cause Frank to stumble out of bed and into the living room. It takes him a moment to realize what is happening as he rubs his eyes. There is a rather large tree laying across the floor. The coffee table has been turned over, flinging books and tablets onto the floor. Some type of device Nate had made is also there, its ceramic cliffs shattered and water rushing across the dark wood. There are brightly colored balls still rolling along the floor, pouring out from an overturned box. _Christmas ornaments_ , he realizes as he looks at the tree again. He finds Casey off to the side, huddled under a table doing something.

"Case?"

She jumps in surprise, cracks the top of her head on the table, and falls back with a pained exclamation. She lands on her back, her head in the water as he rushes to her. She stares at him upside down, breathing heavily, face flushed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this." she tells him as he sits her up. He pulls the knit cap off her head and weaves his fingers into her tousled curls.

"Are you okay?" He doesn't feel a bump but still looks at her with concern.

"Yeah." She sighs with a defeated tone as she unravels her scarf. "Think you can get that?"

She gestures to the table and he looks over to see a slim, silver board imbedded into the wall. He looks back at her and she flashes a sheepish grin.

"Is that the hover board prototype?"

"It may have been at some point." she responds as he rolls his eyes and scowls. He pushes the table aside and works on prying the board out of the wall.

"This must've been going pretty fast to jam in here like this."

"I was moving at a typical walking pace."

"This was nearly ready to leave R&D and go for production."

"Nearly being the key word." His head whips around and he aims a dark glare that she counteracts with an eye roll. "Hate to break it to you honey but I think it needs a little more R&D."

"Or you could use it the way it was intended." he mutters, a hint of irritation in his tone.

"I did. It had no problem bringing the tree up until it tried maneuvering the corner. It didn't handle it too well."

"That's not how it was intended. It wasn't supposed to leave the lab either. Now you destroyed half my apartment."

"Our apartment." she corrects, ignoring the sting of hurt. "And maybe you should make a list of things the board can and cannot do. You said it could be used as a transport so why didn't it work?"

She knows he isn't serious with his retort, he is just being snarky from his annoyance. He grunts and gives a rough tug. The board remains jammed in the wall but Frank stumbles backward and winds up on his back next to Casey. He looks bewildered for a brief moment before he meets her gaze and sees she is fighting off a grin. Finally, she lets out a quiet giggle before breaking down into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh shut up." he grumbles and she nods, trying to quiet down but she meets his eye fleetingly and lets out a snort before dissolving into giggles once more.

"I'm sorry but you should have seen your face." she presses a hand over her mouth as he sits up with his back against the couch, still glowering at her. "And I'll help you make a new one - a better one."

"That can carry Christmas trees and turn corners?"

"Mhmm."

He still looks annoyed as she crawls over his legs and plants herself on his lap. Her arms go around his neck and he can feel her fingers toying with his hair.

"I would also like to point out that I showed concern when you fell."

"I was concerned. However, I knew you weren't hurt badly otherwise I wouldn't have laughed. You can't be so serious."

"I could have broken a hip."

"Because you're my decrepit, old man?"

"Exactly."

"I don't find you decrepit." she mumbles as she leans in to kiss him. His hands come up and frame her face, fingers tangling in her hair.

"So is this what you do all day? That's gross." Nate's voice causes them to break apart and Frank looks embarrassed to have the twelve year old find them in such a state.

"You should really learn to knock." Casey chastises and swings her leg over so she is sitting next to Frank rather than on him.

"You left the door open."

"Doesn't matter."

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Hey, watch your language." Eddie appears suddenly as well and Frank has to wonder what the hell is going on. He doesn't mind his in-laws but it definitely was not how he intended to spend his Saturday. He notices both of them are holding a box similar to the one spilled on his floor. "What the hell did happen?"

Nate flashes a irritated gaze upwards as if to say "Are you serious?"

"Uh, there was an issue with the hover board." Casey supplies and Eddie scans the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Clearly. Those tablets are going to be wrecked." He points to the coffee table wreckage and Casey jumps up to retrieve the devices. They are more hers than Frank's and she sighs as she jabs at the power button and gets no response. She turns the coffee table upright and ignores the look of glee that her husband is giving her - karma and all, he does take some pleasure out of that.

"Luckily they were backed up the other night. I can always access it from another."

"So what's going on?" Frank suddenly switched topics when he realizes he truly has no idea what is unfolding - though he does have a slight inkling. Casey looks somewhat surprised at the question.

"It's Christmas." She gives a vague wave toward the toppled tree and Eddie looks between her expression and Frank's raised eyebrows.

"Nate, help me with the other two boxes." They both set down the ones they are holding before disappearing into the hallway.

"What do you mean it's Christmas?"

"It's a holiday celebrated on December 25, marking the birth of Jesus and -"

"Alright, don't be a smart ass."

"Then, don't ask stupid questions." She retaliates and for a moment they stare each other down. "And I know you said you hate Christmas and cheer and goodwill and you yelled at me all last Christmas and you refused to participate but that was last year. Things are different now."

"How so?"

"Now we're together and your heart grew three sizes Grinch."

"Jesus, Casey, I'm not going to be able to take much of this if you speak in damn Seuss rhymes all month." he scrubs a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the twinkle in her eye.

"I was trying to surprise you."

"Great job."

"Well, I figured if I brought up decorating, you'd whine and complain so -"

"So if it was already up, I'd have no choice but to suffer through it."

"Pretty much."

He nods in a patronizing sort of way and she huffs, hands on her hips.

"You can't play the grumpy old bastard anymore."

"I don't remember the last time I celebrated Christmas."

"That'll make it all the more special for us then." she flashes a blinding smile and he bites the inside of his cheek to suppress his grin.

"Ever get tired of being so damn perky all the time?"

"And miss the fun of irritating you? No way." she teases, then points to the tree. "Help me stand this up."

"Where is the base?"

"The base?"

"Yeah, you know where you anchor it and put the water in."

"Oh. Right." her face tells him all he needs to know and he coughs out a laugh, tilting his head downward.

"No real trees in Florida?"

"There were!" She argues, then after a brief pause, sheepishly adds, "We just never had one."

"And you saw the tree pen in the square, got excited, couldn't contain yourself, and ignored the logistics of all this." He says as she exclaims no. Now, she is the one glaring and he has the amused smile. "Don't forget I know you pretty well sweetheart."

* * *

"I am sick of parties." Casey announces as she collapses to their couch. Frank snorts at her proclamation as he moves to start the fireplace. "Never again."

"Until next week."

"I think I will have unfortunately come down with the flu and regret that I cannot attend."

"Well, if you come down with the flu, it would only be right that I play the dutiful husband and remain home at your side."

"It will be a win-win for everyone."

It is finally Christmas Eve and they have endured a week of parties held by friends and acquaintances. It has culminated into a formal gala held by the city council that nearly breaks their sanity. It is their civic duty to make these appearances, or so their new animatronic assistant states. Ophelia is a gift from the council - mainly assigned to help Frank with his government affairs. She is obviously a hint that he is slacking and they would like more from him - or more what they would like in their own personal opinion. Even though he thinks he has done a damn good job, Frank would much rather hide in the lab but Casey keeps telling him to wait it out. It is the final step in revitalizing Tomorrowland, one that could take years. Frank understands that and he'd much rather have the job then let the likes of some egomaniac like Nix take over. Once he feels they have a concrete, defined government fully in place, he is going to step down.

Until then, he is going to have to play politician and make the rounds to the people who want to see him. The Christmas gala is one of those things. He remembers this from his childhood when he would sneak out with Athena and watch the adults gather in the magnificent City Hall, eating and drinking in their formal wear, being overall merry. His opinion of the party changed over time. As a young boy, he wanted to be down there, portraying the suave adult with Athena at his side in one of her pretty dresses. By his teens, he was in the mind frame that he was too cool for it all. As he grew older, he was convinced every one of those charming adults was a damn liar and they could stay as far away as possible. Of course, he was the Boy Wonder who created the Monitor at that point and Nix paraded him around like a circus monkey and he was forced to make an appearance.

He smiles slightly to himself at he thinks back and glances at Casey. She has his suit jacket wrapped around her, completely swamping her and hiding the elegant blue gown she had reluctantly put on earlier in the night. Her head is tipped back, resting on the top of the couch with her eyes closed but she meets his gaze after a moment, must have sensed he was watching her.

"What?" she looks quizzically at him and he realizes he is still staring with a grin on his face.

"I was just thinking how things change over time." He replies. He pokes the fire once more, then sets the iron poker in the stand and goes to sit with her. He loosens his bow tie and yanks it off, then undoes the top two buttons of his shirt. "I always wanted to go to the Christmas gala as a kid and when I finally was invited, I didn't enjoy myself."

"Tonight wasn't bad. I'm just tired." She mutters as she shifts herself to face him. Her leg migrates to his lap and he automatically runs a hand over her thigh through the satin material of her dress.

"No, it was years ago. Tonight was good. My suit actually fit, the food was good, company wasn't bad. I had a gorgeous woman at my side." She snorts at this, closing her eyes as his hand brushes the side of her face. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a sense of pride and a bit of smugness tonight at that party.

"Are you trying to woo me?"

"Is it working?" He edges closer, noses brushing before he kisses her. She sighs against his mouth, then presses their foreheads together.

"A little. You looking like you stepped out of a Cary Grant movie in that suit isn't too bad either." her mouth lifts in a smile as he chuckles.

"That tree looks pathetic with nothing under it."

"Santa hasn't come yet."

"Would you like a present?"

"A present? You got me more than one?"

"I'll be right back." He kisses her again, then stands from the couch. He presses another kiss to her forehead as he tells her, "Keep your eyes closed."

She smirks as his footsteps fade and she opens one eye to look around. When she hears him returning, she closes her eyes and waits for his directive.

"Alright, you can open them." He says and she does so. He has dimmed the lights in the apartment so it is mostly dark. Only the fireplace and the tree lights give illumination. He is sitting next to her again but he has placed a medium size box on the coffee table in front of her. "Go ahead. Just leave it on the table."

She does as she is told and removes the wrapping paper to find a white box with a ribbon tying the flaps together. She pulls he ribbon free and the sides of the box fall away. For a moment, she doesn't know what she is looking at but then it reminds her of the globe in the Monitor, only on a small scale. She glances at Frank, who only gives an encouraging nod, and she hesitantly puts her fingers on the ball. It doesn't have any movement and after a second, the face lights up red as it conducts a scan. It chirps as it turns green, granting her access and a small beam of light like from a projector appears. She hears something unlatch and she feels the ball loosen and roll under her fingertips. It isn't as free flowing as the Monitor control and she's about to ask what the hell she is supposed to be doing when she hears voices.

"I am telling you, she did. She is a genius." it is her father's voice even though she doesn't see any visual aid to go with it.

"I am not saying she isn't a genius but she is also a day old. Chances are, like the book says, it is not a legitimate smile. Probably gas." her chest constricts as she hears her mom's voice for the first time in years.

"I'll prove it to you." Eddie declares, then, his tone changes to gentle and soothing. "Casey, hey, wake up sleepyhead. Casey..."

The wall suddenly lights up, then fades, then comes up again. A large blur takes shape and after a few moments, focuses just enough to reveal Eddie.

"See, right there! That was a damn smile Jen."

"Let me see." there is a shuffling noise and the view shifts and Casey can't contain the soft cry when her mom appears. She is vaguely aware that Frank moves closer to her. "Hi Casey. Hi baby, it's Mommy. I think your daddy is a little crazy but - oh."

"She recognizes us." Eddie sounds proud and he joins Jenny. They disappear, then once again project on the wall. She wonders why the scene keeps breaks up, then realizes it's not the scene, she's seeing it through someone's eyes and they are blinking.

"Is- is this my point of view?" she whispers, suddenly understanding.

"Yeah." Frank responds. Casey falls silent as she moves the ball forward gingerly. Scenes flash by and she slows to a stop on a bunch of pots and pans. The clangs coincide with tiny hands - her hands - that bang on the pots, making a variety of different noises. She babbles incoherently, just a string of sounds and shrieks. The scene doesn't stay still for long, she must have been looking at everything. She is sitting in a kitchen and her mom is at the sink washing dishes. There are birds chirping in the open window and a fat, old dog is sleeping by Jenny's feet.

Frank watches Casey's face carefully. The whole idea has had him stressed since its conception but he was unable to abandon it. He is afraid he may have crossed a line - and maybe, when he explains how he did this, he will have - but for now she is watching the projection with a sense of wonder.

"Looks like you're mobile," he jokes as the scene picks up a pace and it seems that she is crawling. She smiles faintly as she watches her hands move in and out of frame as she makes her way to Jenny.

"Well hello there. Did you get bored of your toys?" she smiles down at Casey, who is now standing, her hands clutching the hem of her mom's sundress. "I don't know what we're going to do with you Case. I think you're smarter than me and Daddy combined. Nothing keeps your attention long and you want to do it all."

"Oh good, so nothing has changed." Frank comments and Casey nudges him to be quiet.

"I mean, look at you, only seven months old and already standing up and crawling. I am sure you'll be walking before we know it." Jenny leans down and picks Casey up. They are now eye to eye and there is no mistaking the love and fondness she has for her daughter. "Come on, it is time for someone's bath. We have a party to go to tonight."

She carries her out of the kitchen and down a hallway that Casey does not recognize. She knows they lived outside Houston early in her life before moving to Canaveral but the Canaveral house is the only home she remembers.

"Hey who is that?" They stop moving and Jenny's question prompts Casey's gaze to move from the window over her shoulder to a large mirror hanging on the wall. She groans quietly as she sees herself as an infant. Her younger self squeals with glee as she makes eye contact with the baby in mirror.

"Oh my God. You were completely bald." Frank is laughing as Casey turns bright red.

"I was not. I had some hair." She protests and he agrees that there are a few wisps of blonde curls.

"You were cute. I'd never peg you as a chunky baby."

She isn't listening to his teasing. She is too focused on the silly faces her mom is making in the mirror, both of them giggling. Jenny kisses Casey gently on the forehead and murmurs that she loves her.

The projections fades abruptly as Casey removes her hands from the globe. She lets out a quiet sniff and she runs her hands over her face. Her shoulders begin to shake as she cries. Frank wordlessly wraps an arm around her and she turns, burying her face in his chest as he brings his other arm around her.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs against her hair and feels her shake her head. "I didn't think you'd - well, no, that's stupid -"

"How did you do this?" she leans back a little so she can look at him.

"I revamped the algorithm for the Monitor. It's more of a recording anyway. I - I read theories on accessing hidden memories and so I figured if I could extract them some how, I could program a way to project them. So uh, for a few days while you were sleeping, I uh, scanned your head. Then I converted the brainwaves into images and programmed the Mini Monitor. If it sounds creepy and intrusive that's because it is."

"No, it's not. It's - you did all of this for me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you told me you worry about forgetting her and that you don't even remember what she sounds like and I know what that feels like. At first, I was going to only do your mom but differentiating the memories proved to be harder than I expected so I took it all. I didn't realize how far back it went. The biotech makes it so only you can access it. You can either let it play, there's a lock that you can set so it will stay on. Or you can move it if you have something specific you're looking for."

"So it's all in there." she glances at the globe and he nods. "Did you look at any of it?"

"Just bits and pieces. I wanted to make sure I was doing it right. It goes right up until last week, when I finished. There's plenty of free data so if you ever want to add to it, you could. I mean if you want to use it. That's up to you. I don't know if you even-"

She cuts off his rambling with a firm kiss, arms tight around his neck.

"I love it. I love you. This is the most perfect gift. Thank you." she is smiling and he is relieved as she stands up. "I guess I can give you yours. Ok, so it's not done yet."

"You've already lost."

"I'm pretty sure everything pales in comparison to that but I'm going to do my best." she taps at her tablet, accessing the app she needs, then hands it over to him. He scans the screen, taking in the information, then the models and blueprints. When he doesn't say anything, she starts giving an explanation. "I started laying out the programming but I wanted you to help with the rest. I - I know you miss her. I do too but she was more your friend than mine and when I found them, I figured why not."

"Where did you find these?"

"I had to do the data restore on the new tablet after I broke the other one. It was the one with all my recruitment information. When I did the back up, it must have accessed the original files in the database too. It was weird, she popped up almost instantly, like I was supposed to see her. I'd rather have Athena than Ophelia."

Frank laughs weakly, eyes still glued to Athena's information.

"We don't have to." Casey adds softly, sensing his trepidation.

"No, no, it's just... I had given up trying to find this. You started her? Where is she?"

"At the robotics lab. Is this okay?"

"Yeah. Is - is it okay with you?"

"I'm fine with it. Is it going to be awkward?"

"No. No, I think when she - when I took her up there, we uh, buried the hatchet so to speak. I just wanted... more time I guess. For the longest time, she was the only one I had. She's ... she's like family."

"Did you love her?"

"Case,"

"It's okay." she murmurs, letting him know whatever he says is fine with her. He inhales a deep breath and shrugs.

"I was a kid. I didn't know but yeah, I guess in a sense, there was a feeling of that there. It was puppy love. I think because she was all I had and I relied so heavily on her, that is what made it hurt so bad and... made me so angry. It wasn't her fault."

"You feel guilty."

"I didn't until she showed up with you and I realized what an idiot I had been. So if I get a chance to make things right, she deserves it." he looks down at his hands and she sits back down, watching him as carefully as he had when she was opening her gift. "I told her it was all programming but it wasn't. We have all these animatronics around us and they all have something missing and I think it's because they're not her. There is just something inherently..."

He trails off, trying to find the best adjective when she pipes up, "Athena?"

He laughs and nods, "For lack of a better word yeah. It will be good to have her back."

"Yeah, it will." she smiles, feeling triumphant that this worked. Her eyes trail back to her mini monitor and she scoots forward to touch it. It lights up with the same memory, as if it paused, and continues on with her mom carrying her down the hallway. "Do you mind if I-"

"No, go ahead."

He watches her as she watches the projection, enjoying the variety of emotion on her face.

"Not bad for our first Christmas." he comments and she turns to him with a smile.

"No, not bad at all." she leans over and meets him halfway in a quick kiss. "We'll have to think of a way to top next year."


	5. Chapter 5

Casey wakes up one morning in February and is surprised to find Frank's side of the bed empty. She glances around the room, then notices the folded paper sitting on her nightstand. Grabbing it, she flips the top open and sees her husband's nearly illegible scrawl.

 _Went over to the robotics lab. Didn't have the heart to wake you. Make sure you eat something when you get up. Love you._

She sets the note back down and lays herself back on the mattress. She isn't one for being fussed over and she would not have pegged Frank for being someone who would fuss but here they are.

She tries to tell him she's just tired from all they've been doing. On top of their official assignments, they have been working endlessly to get Athena working again. It has proved to be harder than building a new animatronic from scratch. They are being more careful and meticulous than they usually would - which is borderline neurotic since they are pretty careful and meticulous as it is. She knows he is scared if they overlook anything, Athena will wake up and not be Athena. In spite of all this, she knows he doesn't believe her when she says she's tired. One, simply because she never seems to run out of energy and according to her loving man she "looks like she got thrown off a jetpack and run over by the monorail."

He really didn't believe her last week when he found her asleep in the lab, slumped over the workbench. It was then that he put his foot down - he still thinks she passed out and she still isn't sure, despite all her insistence otherwise - and told her she was cut off from the lab and going to the doctor and if she didn't, he would lock her out and take her himself.

They had gotten into a large argument over that, with Frank accusing Casey of being reckless and stupid and Casey accusing Frank of being an asshole and sounding like her father. It had finally come to a stop when she started crying - she had no idea why - and he looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. He apologized and admitted he knew she didn't seem to be eating as much and had heard her vomiting a few times in the past couple days and tried to keep quiet since she would brush his concerns off but did she really blame him for being worried? She accepted his apology, assured him it was just a bug, but promised she would go to the doctor right then and there. She didn't go and when he questioned her that night, she smiled prettily and said everything was just fine and it would have to run its course.

She thinks he hacked into her medical record and saw there was no appointment notated because he looked about ready to start arguing again but clamped his mouth shut and gave a short nod. Instead, he made it his life's mission to keep her chained to their bed and force feed her every meal and make sure she drank lots of fluids. She knows he is acting this way out of love and sure it is sweet and endearing and a complete turnaround from the guy who once tasered her off his porch but she never knew he could be so damn smothering. She is shocked that he even left her alone this morning and is almost tempted to stay home to have her peace and quiet. There is no way that would work though. Either he would show up when he didn't hear from her or she would let him know and he would come rushing home.

Still, it takes her some time to finally get out of bed, get through her daily vomiting session, and eat a few meager pieces of toast. Maybe a doctor wouldn't be such a bad idea. She hates them though and will avoid it until she absolutely can't or when she's on her deathbed and Frank carries her in. She doesn't feel like she is at either point but he may make that decision soon enough.

When she finally reaches the lab, she frowns at seeing Laura exiting. She knows she is there for Frank because the lab serves no other purpose for the woman. She doesn't see Casey though and they pass each other without conflict. She reaches the room they have been using and finds Frank hunched over a laptop, typing furiously away.

"Hey," she greets him but he doesn't turn around. "Babe. Honey. Frank. John Francis Walker."

It isn't until she steps up right behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder does he curse and jump. He pulls something out of his left ear and swivels the stool to face her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I thought you had gone deaf in your old age." she smiles, to which he smirks and mutters cute. She taps the small bud on the wire in his hand. "What's this?"

"Noise cancelling device. Testing them out."

"Seems like they work."

"Yeah, well, I saw Laura walking in and I figured if I didn't hear the knocking, everyone would assume we weren't here."

"Right and if the fire alarm went off?"

"I don't think it would inhibit something like that."

"I don't know. I was almost screaming in your ear."

"Like I said, I'm testing them. How do you feel?" he runs his hands along her sides as she stands between his legs.

"Better." she forces the smile onto her face and he looks doubtful but nods. "Did your admirer bring those for you?"

She nods her head at the bouquet of red roses on the table and he laughs as he turns to grab them.

"No, these are from me to you." he holds them out, saying, "Happy Almost Valentine's Day."

"You're three days early but thank you."

"That's why I said almost and blame the gardeners. They were already selling them when I walked by this morning."

She smiles coyly from behind the petals as she sniffs them, then leans over and kisses him lightly.

"How is it going?"

"I'm done."

"Seriously?"

"I'm uploading the last part into the system now, then we just have to upload it into her. It should be about five or six hours for it to complete. Are you hungry? We can go grab something to eat while we wait."

"Yeah," but as soon as she replies, her stomach rebels and she is diving under the table for the trash can. Frank doesn't hesitate to slither down from the stool and kneels next to her, holding her hair back in a loose ponytail. She leans back against him once she feels herself stop and doesn't argue when he runs a hand over her clammy forehead.

"I had no idea I could make you sick." he attempts to joke, then turns serious. "Which doctor did you see? I don't think they know what they were talking about."

"I don't remember."

"Yeah well, if this doesn't let up in a day or two, you should go back."

She merely nods, suddenly drained of what little energy she had.

"Why don't you lie down on the futon and get some sleep. I'll go grab some takeout and if you want to eat, it'll be here. Okay?" he kisses the top of her head gently and helps her to her feet.

"I slept all night."

"You need it though. You work too hard."

"Pot meet kettle."

"I'm not the one who's sick." he reminds quietly as he sits her on the futon in the corner. They don't have a blanket but he covers her with his jacket as she closes her eyes. She tugs the jacket upwards and buries her face in the collar. He watches her for a moment, the brushes her hair back and kisses her forehead. "I'll be back in a little bit."

She hums to show she is listening, then wiggles further into the thin cushion, and falls silent.

* * *

Frank is growing restless as he waits for Athena's download to complete. There isn't much left for him to do and he can't read another city proposal. His sandwich has been gone for hours and the remaining fries are cold. He has been picking on Casey's sandwich, of which she ate half and fell back asleep. She did wake up about two hours ago and worked on some recruiting files but within the past fifteen minutes, she had started dozing off again.

He stares at his wife, then looks at the progression tracker before checking his watch. They have at least another hour before Athena wakes up. He stands from the table and moves to the futon. Casey is curled up in a ball but there is enough room for him to sit near her head. He eases a hand underneath her neck and holds her as he sits, then gently lowers her head onto his lap. She doesn't wake up but molds around his leg and sighs.

His gaze shifts from Casey to Athena, who is currently on the opposite side of the room plugged into various outlets and computers. He is stressed and concerned - concerned his wife may have something wrong, concerned his best friend may not come back entirely the same. He sighs quietly as he props his arm up and tilts his head against his hand. He moves the other absently along Casey's exposed shoulder and waits.

At some point, he hears beeping, and lifts his head. His neck has gone stiff in the short time he has napped and he groans at the light pain radiating towards his shoulder. He blinks a few times and stretches, noting the beeping is coming from the computer. Casey has not been disturbed by any of this and he can't find the energy to move as he watches the screens surrounding Athena. The download had completed and all that remains is her reboot, which starts automatically.

Another five minutes go by before he sees her begin to move. It is her arm first, her fingers flexing, and he knows he should wake Casey but he doesn't know how. Also, he wants to see Athena first. He feels his stomach knotting as he tries to find his voice. Finally, he clears his throat and quietly calls to her.

"Athena?"

* * *

Her system immediately registers the voice as Frank's and she turns her head in the direction of the sound.

"Frank."

She hears him exhale loudly and watches as he squeezes the bridge of his nose. When he lowers his hand, she sees he is relieved about something - her possibly?

He dips his head down to the woman in his lap and Athena frowns, noticing the second person. She quickly recognizes her as Casey and is surprised at the closeness that seems to be between them. She hears Frank whispering that she is awake and watches as he strokes Casey's hair, then her arm. Casey makes a noise and turns her face into Frank's thigh as the hand resting on his knee curls, glinting light off the simple silver ring on her finger. Athena scans Frank and sees the matching band on the hand he has on Casey's arm.

"You stuck together." she says suddenly, causing the couple to look at her. She tries to sit up but doesn't get far with the wiring still attached. She looks at the strands as though they are a nuisance and attempts to pull them out herself when Frank jumps up.

"Whoa, you don't even know what you're touching. Try and chill for a minute."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of pulling out a few wires."

"Yeah, well, humor me."

Casey looks amused behind them as she tries to fully wake up. Athena watches her briefly before turning her gaze to Frank. He works quietly and quickly, removing the wires and sealing ports. He meets her eye briefly and a faint smile passes over his face.

"Alright, sit up. How's everything feel?"

"Everything seems to be in working order." she replies as she moves her limbs. "Should it not be?"

"Well, we put you back together ourselves and had to piece you together from recycled animatronic parts so you're our very own Frankenstein. Wasn't sure if it all connected properly."

She tilts her head at him with an unamused expression and tells him, "You're still not funny."

"Thanks." he replies sarcastically as Casey laughs. She is now standing at Frank's side and leans her cheek against his arm. "Don't instigate her."

"I see nothing has changed." she comments.

"I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Some things have." Athena says, examining them both with an inquisitive look. "I have to admit this isn't what I expected when I said stick together."

"Neither did I." Frank replies, earning him a nudge from Casey. "So you remember?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what today is?"

She is silent as she searches her system, then says, "February 11, 2018. What took you so long?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"It seems that Nix had buried your schematics pretty deep but Casey stumbled upon them about two months ago. So we got to work."

"Everything is brand new on you by the way." Casey adds. "I insisted. And once you're done with your tests, we have clothes for you that don't make you look like you're in an insane asylum."

Athena glances down at herself and sees the bland white top and matching pants. She wiggles her toes, then looks back up.

"At least you have my best interests at heart. Thank you Casey. So I suppose this means we succeeded."

"All thanks to you." Frank nods. She smiles at the accolade and stands from the table. She bounces experimentally, then begins to walk around the room.

"So what have I missed?"

"A lot. We'll have to fill you in."

"Why don't you start with this?" she suggests, waving a hand at them.

"Why are you so fixated on this?" Frank asks.

"I'm just curious is all seeing as the last time I saw you, there was no inclination of a romantic relationship between you two."

"It's called evolution."

Athena gives Frank a look then turns to Casey with a much friendlier expression.

"I can't believe you married him."

Casey laughs out loud as Frank lets out an indignant noise.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm quite the catch." he says, which only makes Casey laugh harder and Athena roll her eyes.

"Really, I felt sorry for him and figured with all those inventions there might have been some money in it for me." Casey says, her mouth twitching with a smile.

"Mhmm. I'll get the real story at some point." Athena says and begins to investigate the lab. With her back to them, Frank takes a moment to turn Casey and pulls her into a warm hug. She looks up at him with a smile and he opens his mouth but doesn't seem to know what to say. The look in his eyes says enough though and she leans up on her toes to brush a kiss along his mouth.

"You're welcome." she whispers and he swallows as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They keep their voices quiet but Athena is still able to hear them. Neither notice she glances over her shoulder at them. She scans them carefully, then smiles to herself. _This is okay,_ she thinks. She never truly expected anything more than friendship from Frank and if he is happy, that's all that matters. She is happy that he has been able to move on and build a new life. He looks better than she can remember in years. He deserves it. The fact that it is due to Casey is an added bonus. Two of her favorite people together. Then, she pauses for a moment and looks at Casey more closely. There is something different about her but she doesn't know what. She chalks it up to her life with Frank and lets it go. Three years have passed. She couldn't expect them to be the same.

* * *

She finally figures it out a few days later. Well, she has an inkling and she really wishes she had that X-ray vision to confirm. In the end, she accesses the medical files and sees everything she needs.

Casey has been uncharacteristically quiet and she keeps focused on her work, as though that will make Frank and Athena disappear. For the time being, Frank is gone and Athena chooses now to bring up the topic. She has a strong feeling that he has no idea about what she has discovered.

"Have you told Frank?" she asks casually. Casey frowns, more so at the device she is fighting with.

"Told Frank what?" she mumbles distractedly. She gives up using the screwdriver and begins tugging on it with her bare hands.

"That you are pregnant."

Casey jerks in surprise, her arm slips off the table, and her trinket goes flying. It crashes against the window as she stumbles over a response.

"How did you know that?" she finally sputters.

"I looked in the system at your file."

"That's supposed to be confidential! You can't do that!"

"I was concerned."

"That doesn't make it right and no, he doesn't know so don't say anything!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's something between him and me."

"No, I mean why haven't you told him? You've know for three days."

"I - I, it's difficult, okay? I don't know how to tell him."

"You could just tell him."

"This is not something you could be blunt about."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Letting him figure it out on his own."

"Take it from me, that won't go very well. Just tell him. Be truthful. He will appreciate that."

"I can't. Plus, it's Frank. I can just imagine his reaction." she closes her eyes briefly and envisions nuclear warheads going off.

"I can't see how he'd be anything other than happy. Babies are supposed to be a happy thing, aren't they?"

"Frank doesn't strike me as a baby person."

"How do you know if you haven't asked him?"

Casey sighs and leans her head on her hands.

"You are not helping the situation. I don't even know if I'm a baby person. I mean, I just turned 21 in December. 21."

"Age doesn't mean anything. Look at all you've accomplished. Plus, you've helped your dad with Nate and he is a wonderful child. You had a hand in that. You were very nice to me when you thought I was a real girl."

"That's different. I never even thought about kids."

"Well you have been copulating obviously. You can't believe this wasn't a possibility. Or are you more interested in recreation rather than procreation?"

Casey let out a choking noise, her face red at the thought of discussing her sex life with Athena. The animatronic seems unperturbed as the topic however."

"I believe I used the word correctly Casey."

"I don't want you using that word at all."

"Sex? Making love? How would you like me to refer to it as?"

"What the hell did I just walk into?"

Casey turns so quickly at Frank's voice that the room spins. He is standing in the doorway of their lab, looking as disturbed as she feels.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I literally just walked in. I could leave."

"No, that's okay."

"I'll leave. Casey has to speak to you."

"Athena!" she shrieks at their friend who aims a pointed look as she skips by Frank, who looks so confused Casey feels bad for him.

"You have a spokesperson now?"

"Apparently."

"What's going on? If Athena was giving you sex advice, I'm a little scared."

"No, God, no." she grimaces at the thought then stares at him, trying to find an opening. "Alright, so you know how - okay, I need you to just listen and not freak out. So, I - the um - we,"

"Use your words Case. Just spit it out."

So she spits it out -like ripping off a bandaid - and waits anxiously for his response. He is silent for a good thirty seconds and she is beginning to get concerned when he doesn't even so much as blink.

"Did I break you?" she jokes weakly. He shakes his head slightly and walks to the table. He stays on the opposite side, leans heavily on his elbows, and clears his throat. He rubs his hands over his face, then keeps them there for another few seconds. "Frank,"

She wants to go to him, to touch him, to have him tell her this is okay and things will be fine but she's terrified to move.

"I'm trying not to freak out." he mumbles and something sinks in her chest. He straightens up and glances at her. His face is unreadable and she bites her lip to hold back - screaming, crying, something. "I'll be back."

She only nods and doesn't watch him go. When he returns a few hours later, she isn't there and when he goes home, she's not there either. He tries to call her but only gets her voicemail so he resorts to stalking and turns on the GPS. She is at Eddie's and he contemplates walking over or calling but can't. He knows he has screwed up and this time it's serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie is on his way to bed when he notices the flashing light underneath the door of the spare bedroom. He hesitates for a moment then eases the door partially open. Casey looks up at the noise and he looks somewhat embarrassed to have gotten caught.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up. I thought you fell asleep with the TV on." he explains and she shakes her head in response.

"No, I couldn't really sleep." she mumbles as she reaches for the remote. She pauses her movie, then gives him her full attention. "What's going on?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

She smiles briefly at the retort and tips her head against the headboard. He closes the door behind him as he steps inside, then goes to sit on the bed.

"I told you everything is fine. Frank was going to have a late night at the lab and I didn't feel like being by myself."

"I can tell you're lying. Sometimes, you manage to get one by me but I can tell everything is not fine. Plus, he has had plenty of late nights and you've never stayed over before."

"I promise." she smiles again but it doesn't reach her eyes. He stares at her with a gaze of concern and she feels like a child again. In her current mind frame and overactive hormones, she feels tears welling up in her eyes before she can stop them and soon enough she is sobbing uncontrollably. He merely sighs and bundles her against his chest, rocking her like she was a baby.

"Do I have to go kick his ass?" he mumbles against her hair. She makes a choking attempt at a laugh and he feels her shake her head no. "You gonna tell me what's got you so upset?"

She wants to and she doesn't at the same time. He pokes her in the side, trying to catch her attention.

"Don't be mad." she finally whispers and he raises his eyebrows even though she can't see him.

"Why would I get mad?"

She shakes her head again. She isn't sure of that herself but she is fearful of everyone's reactions. She waits a moment, trying to bring herself to say the words.

"I'm pregnant." she finally mumbles and feels him freeze automatically. He slowly pulls away from her and searches her face. This time he knows she is telling the truth.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Dad, no!"

"Did you get into a fight over this? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He said he'd be back."

"And?"

"And I left."

"Casey,"

She lets out a loud sniff and wipes her face on her sleeve, avoiding the look he is giving her.

"So you have no idea what he has to say."

"He didn't come for me so I think it's pretty obvious!" she doesn't mention that she has ignored three calls from him.

"Maybe he's worried what you'll say!" he shoots back and groans in near exasperation. "I swear, you have at least 300 IQ points between the two of you and you're both acting like idiots."

"You didn't see the look on his face."

"I don't think I have to."

She dips her head down and picks at a loose thread on the bottom of her sweatshirt. She can feel her dad staring at her and she would like very much to sink into the bed and never be seen again.

"What's really bothering you? Because the way I see it, you're grasping at straws. You didn't even give him a chance."

"I gave him chance! I told him."

"I don't blame him for not jumping from the hilltops immediately. It isn't like you planned this. I'm sure he was shocked but that doesn't mean he's mad or doesn't want this. Is that how you feel?"

It is the question she has been avoiding and the one she hoped no one would dare to ask. Her lack of response gives him his answer. He softens at her furrowed gaze.

"Case,"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"You weren't exactly planned either."

She glances up and he smiles slightly, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Your mom and I weren't much older than you are now. We had just gotten married, I was still going to school, and we were living with your grandparents because we didn't have a lot of money back then." he pauses briefly, like he's lost in his memories, then continues. "Your mom was so scared. I remember sitting in the bathroom with her, waiting for the test to finish. She cried like a baby when we saw it was positive. Not because we didn't want kids - we knew we did. She just didn't feel ready. I didn't either. I was completely numb. I played the strong one because I didn't want to upset her even more. I've been in your shoes honey. Believe me, it gets easier as it goes along and the first time I held you, I swear nothing had ever felt so right. Your mom said the same. I'll never forget the look on her face when she saw you the first time. Trust me, you're in a much better place than we were."

"How? We've never even talked about kids. I don't know that this is wanted." she shoves her hands in the front pocket and anxiously twists her wedding ring around her finger. The closest they ever came to a discussion was the time she dragged him to Disney for a day. They had wound up in an hour long line behind a screaming toddler. They didn't even talk but they exchanged a few weary glances, _thank God that isn't us_.

"You guys are settled."

She shakes her head and he looks somewhat surprised at that.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"How are you okay with this? I figured you'd be the first one to tell me I was stupid."

"Wh - Casey, come on, you know that's not true."

"You hate Frank and the fact that we're together or were together, whatever."

"I don't hate Frank. Yeah, I wasn't thrilled in the beginning but it's grown on me. I see how much he loves you, that he takes care of you, and you're happy with him. That's all I would ever want for you and if that comes from him, then so be it."

"I didn't do anything I was supposed to."

"Didn't do anything? Honey, look around you. Look at what you've accomplished. You built this and you've invented plenty of things. You run the recruiters. Hell, you helped save the world. You think because you didn't go about life the traditional way that none of this matters? You have done more than most people ever even dream of doing. Besides for some infractions due to vandalizing government property, you have done nothing but make me proud."

Her face crumples at this and she begins to cry silently. He pulls her into another comforting embrace and kisses the top of her head.

"I know you're scared. It's overwhelming and it's going to take some time to get used to things. That's normal so don't feel guilty about that. You want to know what I think? I think you're going to be a great mom."

"I don't know anything about kids and not everyone is meant to be a parent."

"None of us did and no, not everyone is. If - if you decide that this isn't something you want, that's up to you. I would think long and hard though and really, I'm not the one you should be having that conversation with." he kisses her forehead and pulls away from her enough to wipe tears off her face. "I love you. Try and get some sleep okay?"

* * *

Frank tosses and turns in bed that night, unable to get to sleep. He knows it is because of Casey - of the way things suddenly are and the fact she is not next to him. He finds it absolutely ridiculous he has lived years without her, without anyone really, and never had a problem before. He sighs heavily and rolls to his back. He digs a hand into his hair and stares at the ceiling. _This isn't working_. He throws back the blanket and climbs out of bed, swiping his phone off the night stand as he goes. When he walks out into the living room, Athena is there.

"Are you going to talk to Casey?" she startles him and he jumps, glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been here."

"I thought you were leaving."

"You didn't tell me to."

"I said I was going to bed. That wasn't an invitation to lurk in my apartment." He scowls and she rolls her eyes in response.

"Have you heard from her?"

"No." he mumbles, hoping he doesn't seem as wounded as he feels. He glances at the phone screen but there is no notification. Casey smiles at him, some picture she programmed herself and he hadn't changed back.

"I still don't understand why you walked out."

Frank feels his irritation spike and looks up at Athena with a clenched jaw. She looks determined to piss him off as much as possible.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you upset her and there was no reason for it."

"I needed space."

"She needed you."

"I said I would be back. She didn't wait. She's the one ignoring me."

"You sound like a child." Athena crosses her arms and gives him a scathing look. He shakes his head and storms by her into the kitchen. She watches as as he pours a glass of water and keeps his back to her. She can hear him swallowing, can feel the tension rolling off him.

"What are you so worried about?"

"You're joking right?"

"I always thought you wanted a family."

"If that's true, that was a long time ago. Things change."

"Aren't you happy with Casey?"

"Yes."

"The majority of couples go on to have children. I believe that is what you would call a natural progression."

"Yeah, when they're young enough to enjoy it." the sentence leaves his mouth before he can stop himself.

"Is that your problem? You're being ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous. It is a legitimate reason. It's always been there but I ignored it. I can't ignore this. It's bad enough that I do this to Casey, now I'm going to do it to a kid?"

"Frank, plenty of men have children later on in life." she tilts her head slightly and adds, "I can pull a list if you'd like. Statistics show-"

"Jesus, Athena, give it a rest. You're not helping." he slams the glass down onto the counter and she purses her lips. She knows she isn't going to get through to him so she gives up and lies down on the couch.

"You know there are ways around that. You're just being difficult as always." She comments before powering down to sleep mode. He turns slightly and stares at her. In that instant, he makes a decision and quickly dresses. Eddie's apartment is in the next building, which he can access through the walkway conjoining the third floors. He has made this walk plenty of times and does it in near record time. He hesitates only briefly before knocking and waits.

Nate opens the door with a yawn and a scowl as he rubs sleep out of his eyes. Frank stares at him, not expecting the boy but also relieved.

"Don't you know what time it is?" he grumbles, walking back into the apartment. Frank follows and shuts the door, sealing the lock as well.

"Where's your sister?"

"In her room."

"You shouldn't open the door in the middle of the night. You have no idea who's out there."

"Dad put in a security camera. I saw it was you. Besides, a burglar wouldn't knock." Nate has a tone in his voice like Frank is the world's biggest idiot. He watches the kid amble back to bed as he stops outside the other room. He briefly prays his own child is not this way, then stops himself.

One, he shouldn't be thinking like this and two, if he allows himself to think like this, any child they have would be that way - the Newton way of being too smart and unable to risk rubbing it in the face of others whether intentionally or unintentionally. Casey has learned to curb herself in some respects but Nate still manages to make them all feel about two feet tall. He shakes his head and focuses on the door in front of him.

Should he knock? He is suddenly at a loss and he is regretting this impulsive run. He tries the doorknob and sees it is unlocked so he gently pushes the door open enough to wedge his way into the room. Casey is on her side, facing the door, and is asleep. He watches her briefly, then quietly moves to the bed and sits on the edge. She doesn't wake up at his appearance or when he touches her. He waits a minute or two, then sheds his jacket and shoes before climbing into the other side.

He tells himself this isn't a good idea. She'll probably freak out when she wakes up and sees him. He finds that he doesn't care however and presses against her back. He feels her move, then she twists so they're chest to chest and shoves her head under his jaw. She lets out a quiet noise and he thinks maybe she is messing with him. Her breathing is too even though and her body has that heavy, limp feel to it. He tightens his grasp on her and closes his eyes, hoping sleep comes to him soon.

* * *

Casey wakes up an hour later and is overheated. She moves away from Frank and sits up, then tugs the sweatshirt over her head. Her tank top rides up from the friction and she pulls it back into place. She lets her hand linger near her stomach, then gingerly places her palm against herself. She doesn't see how this is ever going to be anything other than mind-blowingly numb. She sighs quietly and lies back down with her head on Frank's shoulder. Her eyes are closed for about three seconds before she suddenly shoots up again and stares at her husband in surprise.

She hesitantly places a hand on his chest, like she is afraid he is a hallucination, and feels his heart beating under her fingers.

"Hey," she shakes him slightly and he makes a noise as he shifts. "Frank,"

His eyes open partially and he scans the room quickly, noting it is still dark. She is staring at him with an odd, mixed expression.

"Hi." he rubs a hand over his face and props himself up on an elbow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you were obviously not coming home and I couldn't sleep so I figured I would come to you so I could get some peace." he replies.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I was going to give you space but I couldn't."

"You walked out."

"And you left and didn't answer any of my calls."

She doesn't respond to that and he sighs, sitting up completely, then turns the light on.

"Im sorry if I upset you. I-I didn't know how to react. I still don't know how to react." He smiles slightly, as if it was funny but she doesn't look amused. "How about you?"

"I don't know." she pauses, then mumbles, "I'm scared."

"Yeah."

They both trail off into silence, unsure of what to say next. He watches her carefully, then decides to make his move.

"If - If you think that there are - if this isn't what you want or you don't feel ready, we - it doesn't - we've got options is all I'm saying."

She shakes her head as she pulls her lip in between her teeth. She's already thought that over. She doesn't believe in abortion and adoption would probably drive her insane. Tomorrowland was growing bigger by the day but it wasn't big enough that they would be able to avoid their child the rest of their lives. How would she feel stumbling upon him or her frequently, knowing what they had given up? She also contemplated if they sent it through the portal to be adopted and that conclusion was even worse. They would have absolutely no idea what was going on in its life or the people it would wind up with. She thinks - and hopes - that her feelings on this are a sign that she is making the right decision and she already cares for this baby.

"Okay. So, we got that out of the way." Frank's voice calls her out of her thoughts and she gives a small nod to show she is listening. He sounds hesitant as he adds, "Are you sure? I don't want you making a decision thinking it's going to upset me or anything."

"Would it upset you?"

"I - " he tries to start, then stops. He hadn't thought of that. She tilts her head, watching him, waiting for the wrong answer - whatever that was - and he scratches the side of his jaw. "I think we're starting in the wrong place."

"Where is the right place?"

"I guess do we want one to begin with."

They stare at each other, neither answering the question.

"This is ridiculous." she forces out a sharp breath and presses her face into her hands.

"We just need to say whatever is on our mind."

"I don't want you mad at me."

"I don't want you mad at me either but we need to find some common ground here. That's not going to happen if we act like two awkward kids skirting around each other." he puts a hand on her shoulder and when she doesn't look up, he gently pries one hand away from her face. "Maybe what you need to hear first is that I love you and I'm not going anywhere and a baby was not going to change that in any way. I wouldn't ask or force you to do anything you didn't want to do. This is going to be impacting you a lot more than me."

She slowly straightens up and leans back against the headboard, arms wrapped firmly around her torso.

"So back to the first question, is this what we want?" he mimics her position but turns his head so he is able to see her. She still looks straight on, contemplating her response.

"Eventually, I would have liked a couple." she finally answers. "I think things have been so crazy that it was the last thing on my mind. I definitely wasn't expecting it to happen this soon."

Now she looks at him, as if to say your turn. He nods and clears his throat, choosing his words wisely.

"I used to want a family, way back when, but obviously things changed and life turned out completely different than I expected. I know it's not my fault how our ages are or that you weren't even alive a good portion of my life but I'm still sorry."

"For me or you?"

"Both. I thought I was past the point that any of this - us, a family, this place - was possible. For it to all happen now, nearly at the end of my life is pretty shitty."

"You're so damn morbid."

"I'm being realistic. I would say on average, I probably have between ten to fifteen years left. Maybe five of those are going to be viable. Why would you put up with that?"

"I knew how old you were when I wanted to be with you. I didn't care. I still don't care. I'm grateful for whatever we have together."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." he pauses, then adds quietly, "For what it's worth, there's no one else I'd want to go down this road with."

"I think that's about the most romantic yet cheesy thing you've ever said to me."

"I try. So, you're too young and not ready and I'm too old and ready to die. Maybe that in itself makes us a good pair and this will work out somehow."

"Do you want the baby?"

"Yes, I just want more time to go along with it. You?"

"Yes, I just want to feel more … set and in control." she runs her hand through her hair. "I'm not used to feeling like I don't know what to do. I want to stop being scared."

"I don't think it ever stops being scary. You have this person you're in charge of and have to raise, teach, make sure it stays alive. I can't even grow a plant."

She snorts at his response and rubs her hand over the tip of her nose. She sniffs and he seems to know she's feeling emotional because he whispers for her to come here and pulls her into an embrace.

"Tell me it's going to be okay." she mumbles against his chest.

"It's going to be okay." he kisses the top of her head and tightens his hold on her. "We already know we make a good team. We'll just handle it like we handle everything else. I'm good at some things, you're good at every thing. You'll be your bossy little self and have everything under control in no time."

"You're going to be the pushover."

"Probably. Especially if she acts like you."

"Who said anything about a she?" she closes her eyes and tries to envision the baby.

"I have a fifty percent change. I'm liking the odds."

* * *

A few weeks later, Casey is in their own bed, trying to focus on the new recruit files but is failing to keep her concentration. She tosses the tablet aside and reaches for the small square on the night stand. Her eyes flick towards the closed door of the bathroom and she can hear Frank flush the toilet. She still has a few minutes as he finishes getting ready for bed so she presses the button on the square, knowing she will be able to watch without being judged.

The recording of the ultrasound begins to play as a hologram and she is amazed - not only by the technology, because she remembers when her mom was pregnant with Nate they only got a measly picture and today, they were given the hologram tape and a video link - but also at the sight of the baby.

"You know that's already obsolete, right?"

"Shut up. You're ruining it."

"I'm just saying, she's changing every minute. I bet she doesn't even look like that anymore." Frank pushes himself off the door frame and moves over to their bed. "You still using this?"

He holds up her tablet but she shakes her head and he places it on the night stand before climbing into bed.

"I still don't believe it." she mumbles, hitting the play button again. She must have watched this a thousand times since this afternoon but she's unable to stop. She's still completely scared shitless but she is also in complete awe of the little being currently growing inside her - also that there even _is_ a baby there to begin with. He moves closer and kisses her shoulder as he runs a hand over her stomach. She moves her free hand there and links their fingers together.

They watch the recording a third time before she sets it back on the night stand and lays down. She just settles against him when she hears her phone beep with a text. She sits up slightly and grabs the device, smiling as she sees the message is from her father.

 _Back from CA. Everything is fine. How was your appointment? Is it okay if I get Nate in the morning_?

She adds the video link to her message then types, _Everything is fine here too. I don't think Nate wants to sleep on the couch but he'll live_. She hits send and waits a few moments before she types again. _You were right by the way. I don't think I'm going to have to wait until she's born though._

 _I never doubted you for a second. How's it feel?_

She thinks for a moment, then responds, _Overwhelming but I'm happy._

 _Good. I'll see you in the morning._

She puts her phone down, then turns so she is facing Frank.

"That was my dad. He said everything is good in California."

"Good. That helps a lot."

"Mm," she nods in agreement and slides closer as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Good night."

"Mm," she ducks her head under his jaw and presses tiny kisses against his neck and collarbone. His eyes pop open and she feels him inhale a breath.

"Case,"

"Mm,"

"Not that I ah - don't want to enjoy this but Nate is in the next room."

She rolls her eyes and pushes him onto his back before she straddles him. She tucks her hair behind her ear as she lowers her head and says, "What Nate doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Nate can hear everything you're saying!" they hear the boy call through the closed door.

"Go to sleep!" Casey shouts back.

"Now I know why I'm going to be the world's youngest uncle!"

"I said go to sleep!" She pouts as she slides off Frank and lays back down. He looks completely mortified at Nate's insinuation while she merely looks annoyed.

"See, you already got the whole mom routine down." He mutters once he regains his voice. She smirks a little as she lays her head on his chest. They fall silent and she begins to doze off. A smile forms on her face though when she feels his hand stroking her stomach gently. She tilts her head up and kisses the underside of his jaw.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Today made this all real."

"Yeah, it did." the corner of his mouth lifts in a smile as he thinks back to that afternoon. He never expected this but there was some indescribable feeling when they were able to see the baby.

"Are you still happy?"

He opens his eyes and finds her hovering above him, eyebrows knitted with sudden concern.

"Even more so."

Her face breaks out into a smile and she settles into his side once more, content with his response. He turns his face into her hair as he closes his eyes and sighs quietly. It isn't a lie. He is happy, more than he had ever figured was possible. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted this. Maybe that was due to Casey. He doesn't know if someone else would have affected him this much - no one ever had. He still has his concerns though and his thoughts continue to stray back to Athena's not so subtle hints. He hates the concept of the shakes. Everyone he had ever seen utilize them had done so in the name of vanity. _This wouldn't be vanity though. This would be because I'm selfish_.


	7. Chapter 7

There is a clock ticking somewhere behind Frank as he sits and waits. And waits ... and waits. He leans an elbow onto the table and rests his chin against his hand, watching the person in front of him. He can't even be irritated with her. He is getting a kick out of her serious expression as she tries to figure out what is laid out in front of her.

"Claire,"

"Daddy, I said no." her tone is exasperated and her eyes flick up to his - brown meeting brown - and she scowls when she sees that he is amused. "It's not funny."

"I just thought I'd offer. It's been a while."

"That's cause I'm concentrating. Don't rush me."

He holds his hands up in defense and leans back in his chair. Claire looks at him with a narrowed gaze, almost like a warning to behave before she turns her attention back to their game.

She finally unfolds her arms and sits up, clearly having made a decision. She moves her hand out over the chessboard, hovering over the pieces, then moves her bishop diagonally five spaces to the left.

"Checkmate."

He chuckles at her little voice and focuses on the board. Her bishop has put his king at risk.

"I told you, that's only when you have someone completely blocked. You say check when there is still a way for them to move."

"I know Daddy. That's why I said it." she has that tone - the one Casey and Nate have that he was so worried about - and he nods, humoring her as he goes to defend his pieces. Except he can't find a valid move. He leans forward, viewing every piece and spot. Claire is swinging her legs under the table, her toes whacking into his shins each time. She waits for him to admit defeat but it doesn't seem like he will any time soon. She sighs quietly and sticks her finger in her mouth, biting at the nail, then looks out the window to the sand and ocean beyond.

This is how Casey finds them fifteen minutes later when she shows up at the house, calling out greetings and apologies for being so late. She makes her way to the back room and smiles at the sight of them.

"I was wondering where you two were hiding."

"Come here and help me."

"That's cheating." Claire argues at Frank's plea while Casey says,

"Oh no, you know I don't play chess."

"Why can't you just admit you lost?"

"Because I don't think it's possible."

"Why not?"

Casey hides her smile as she joins them at the table. She lifts Claire off the seat and sits down, placing the girl on her lap. She squeezes her gently as she kisses her cheek. Frank stumbles over a response, then gives up and falls silent.

"He's a sore loser." Claire says to Casey, looking quite exasperated with her father.

"And if that's so, you don't sound like a nice winner. Behave." she gives a pigtail a tug and looks out at the board. "I didn't know you were teaching her to play chess. When did this all start?"

"Three hours ago."

"You've been playing this game for three hours?"

"No, I started teaching her three hours ago. This is our third game." he glances at his wife and they exchange a look - one they've shared countless times over the past five years. Casey turns to look at Claire, who looks innocently back at her parents.

"What?"

"You just never cease to amaze us Claire-Bear." Frank sighs and tips his king over. "Good game munchkin."

She beams proudly and starts to move the pieces to their original spots.

"You wanna play again?" she asks and he chuckles as he grabs his pieces.

"It looks like you've actually found yourself a formidable opponent babe." Casey smiles as she kisses the back of Claire's head. Frank nods, smiling slightly. "I am going to get dinner started. Play nicely."

"Wait - what about the ... you know." Claire looks slightly panicked and flashes a quick look at Frank, who pretends not to listen. He knows they have been secretly planning his birthday and it is kind of adorable that Claire believes she is surprising him.

"Play your game and we can do it later. We have plenty of time."

"No, I have to help." she hops off Casey's lap and starts for the kitchen. "Sorry Daddy. It'll be worth it later. You can keep practicing!"

"Keep practicing." he repeats as Casey laughs quietly.

"And the teacher becomes the student."

"You ever get the feeling we are outmatched?"

"Every day." she replies and stands from the chair. She moves around to his side and he pushes back slightly as she sandwiches herself between him and the table.

"How was the meeting?"

"We are going to need several more meetings."

"Figured that."

"Maybe next time you can come with me."

He smirks at that and shakes his head no, to which she rolls her eyes at.

"They don't listen to me. I said exactly what you would and it went in one ear and out the other."

"Because the old, stuffy men can't take directions from a young, intelligent, vivacious woman such as yourself?"

"They aren't as smart as you. Nice compliments by the way. You don't have to try and win me over. It is your birthday - I have to be nice anyway." she smiles as she leans forward and kisses him.

"How nice?" he mumbles, leaning back just an inch.

"Very nice." she retorts with an airy laugh. She closes the gap between them, wedging a knee between his thighs to balance herself. His hands mold to her hips, slowly moving upwards.

"Mommy!" Claire's call from the kitchen makes them pull apart and Casey chuckles as she leans her forehead against Frank's.

"I am being summoned."

"You should go before she comes looking for you. I'm going to go on a run."

She nods and they exchange one more kiss before they stand and go their separate ways.

* * *

"Close your eyes!" Claire demands as soon as Frank finishes his last bite of dinner.

"Can I have a second?"

"But -"

"Claire, relax." Casey soothes her as she threads her fingers through the girl's hair. "I know you're excited but none of us are in any rush. I want to clean up the rest of the kitchen before we do anything else."

Her shoulders fall in disappointment but eventually she concedes and gives a reluctant nod.

"Come on, let's sit outside and you can show me what Pop taught you so far." Frank gestures towards the sliding door and drops his napkin onto the empty plate. Casey flashes him a grateful look as he passes by and drops a kiss on her cheek. Claire is already gone, outside on the porch waiting for Frank. She is staring up at the sky when he steps out and turns her head when she hears him.

"I can't see anything."

"Probably because of the lights from the house. We'll go down onto the sand."

She nods and hops off the low wall, then takes his hand as they walk to the beach.

"That's better." she decides, tilting her head up to examine the stars.

"Good." he drops to the sand with a quiet groan and braces himself as she launches onto his lap and snuggles against his chest. "Okay, show me."

She takes a deep breath and begins rattling off the names of the stars. She knows the more prominent ones and gets stuck on the more obscure. He can tell she is beginning to lose focus and steers her in another direction.

"Do you know what type of moon that is?"

"A waxing crescent. Mommy told me that one."

"Very good. I don't know Claire, I think you may be smarter than me." he kisses the top of her head gently and she burrows further against him. Despite it being the end of August, the night is cooler and a steady breeze is blowing. He feels her shiver and wraps her in his arms, which she sighs contently at.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to go to school?" her usual exuberant tone is suddenly meek and he is almost surprised to hear it in her voice.

"Not for another week but yes." he replies. She sighs and turns her face into his shoulder. "Why? I thought you were excited to start school."

She shrugs, trying to stall from answering.

"What's the matter munchkin?"

"I just think I learned everything so it will be a waste of time."

He chuckles at that and rubs her back gently.

"Ah, honey, there is still plenty of things for you to learn. That's why we have schools."

"Can't you and Mommy tell me? You are the smartest ones ever."

"There are things that even we don't know."

She sighs and is quiet for several moments before he hears her whisper "Daddy" again.

"Yes?"

"What if I don't make any friends?"

The question stuns him momentarily. Some times he thinks he and Casey have done a good job thus far and other times, they've completely failed at parenting. Claire is happy, smart, loved, and she knows it. But maybe she is too much of those things. They build her up but failure is nearly a foreign concept to her.

Maybe they should have exposed her to more. He remembers Casey's bewildered expression as she recounted a conversation with another mother who rattled off every activity her child was enrolled in. _"Should we put her in some type of class?"_ He had looked at her like she had grown three extra heads. Claire had been nine months old at the time and although she was walking and beginning to babble, he couldn't imagine her doing much else then. But the question had lingered as she grew older. She needed interaction from her own age group. He thinks she does but maybe it hasn't been enough. Is she supposed to have a friend by now?

"Everyone will be in the same boat. You're all going to be starting together. Everyone will be friends together." he can't believe a group of five and six year olds could be judgmental and he can't see why they would avoid his daughter.

"Guys, come on!" Casey's voice cuts through the air and any fears Claire have dissipate as she jumps off his lap and races across the sand. He slowly follows, allowing her the space, knowing she is safe between both their gazes. She is bouncing with excitement when he reaches the deck and he allows her to drag him into the house as he exchanges a smile with his wife.

"Surprise!" she squeals as they step back into the kitchen. In their absence, Casey has decorated with birthday signs and balloons.

"Wow, look at all of this!" he exaggerates his tone and watches as Claire swells with pride at her accomplishment.

"You really didn't know?"

"I was not expecting this at all."

"See, I told you we could do it!" she exclaims, looking at her mother. Casey nods, conceding, as she goes to pick the cake off the counter. Claire hustles Frank into a chair and climbs onto his lap as she says, "Mommy thought we weren't sneaky enough."

"Maybe Daddy is just getting old and losing his touch." Casey suggests as she sets the plate in front of them. He glares over their daughter's head but the teasing doesn't seem to faze her.

"I picked it all out. We made chocolate cause it's your favorite and I wrote the words, see." she points to the cake top, where there is yellow and green icing spelling out Happy Birthday Daddy. "I kind of messed up."

"It looks perfect munchkin." he kisses her head, reassuring her even as he examines the lopsided letters that gradually decrease in size from gigantic to minuscule.

"I didn't know how many candles to put but Mommy said if we tried putting one for every year, they wouldn't all fit. So I put five for me."

"Good choice." he replies, noticing Casey's smirk and they way she wouldn't meet his gaze. She lights the candles, then they sing, and he hesitates briefly before blowing out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"I thought I'm not supposed to tell."

"Oh, right. Keep it a secret or it won't come true."

"Why don't you go wash your hands?" Casey suggests. Claire stands, then moves to the kitchen sink. Before she can turn on the water, she adds, "In the bathroom."

"Geez, you could just say you want some privacy." Claire rolls her eyes dramatically and skips from the room. Frank snorts and leans back with a groan as Casey takes up their daughter's previous spot.

"She's going to be the death of me."

"She's definitely going to keep us on our toes." She agrees. She cups his jaw in her hand and turns his face to meet hers in a slow kiss. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." he tightens his arm around her waist, smirking slightly as she scans his face. "Seventy looks pretty good huh?"

"Funny." she scrunches her nose in annoyance. She still doesn't like the idea that he is taking the shakes and doesn't like that he used Laura to come up with that stupid de-aging serum.

If she's honest, she doesn't mind it. She is happy knowing that she will have him much longer than she would have. On the more shallow end, yes he looks damn good and he actually has been keeping himself healthy and in shape in addition to it. She feels guilty though. She knows it would have never crossed his mind to do this if it wasn't for her and Claire. How many times did she hear him mock the use of the shakes and he had gone and taken it one step further?

"I think I look good." he smirks, nudging her with his shoulder. She rolls her eyes but smiles slightly.

"I'm back!" Claire slides into the kitchen before they can go any further. Casey plants a quick kiss on Frank, then stands up. She flashes him a grin as he squeezes her hip teasingly.

* * *

Long after Claire is in bed and they have enjoyed their own festivities, Frank sits out on the balcony alone while Casey showers. His thoughts keep going back to his conversation with his daughter.

He jumps when he feels a hand on the back of his head and turns to see Casey at his side, dressed in pajamas with her hair hanging loose and damp around her shoulders.

"You ok? I've been calling you for a couple minutes."

"I didn't hear you. I wasn't paying attention."

"I could tell." she looks amused and plucks the beer out of his hand to take a sip. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about something Claire said." he shakes his head and squints at a light blinking off in the ocean. "Do you think we pumped her up too much?"

"There's nothing wrong with encouraging her."

"Yeah but -" he sighs, running his hand over his head. "Sometimes, I wonder if we're doing her more harm than good. I don't want to be my father. I think I go overboard in an effort to ensure I don't act like him."

"Frank, you are nothing like him." she may never have met her father-in-law but she has heard plenty of stories. "Claire adores you and you are a great dad. I think we're doing a pretty decent job so far."

"I don't want her to feel like she isn't good enough or worthless."

"She won't. We'll make sure of that."

"Do you think she has friends?"

"I think right now, she is friendly. When she interacts with kids, she has no problem getting along. She doesn't have one specific friend right now. I think that will change once school starts."

"Yeah? I was awkward."

"So was I. I don't know where she came from." she chuckles and kisses his temple. "Are you being moody and reflective because it is your birthday and you're now considered geriatric?"

"I guess." he mumbles, then jerks his head around. "Geriatric? Does this look geriatric to you?"

"Just because you look and feel thirty five doesn't mean you are thirty five."

"I beg to differ. Besides, I didn't hear you calling me geriatric before." the scowl turns to a devilish grin as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her onto his lap. "Called me lots of things but I definitely didn't hear geriatric in there."

"You think you're smooth."

"A little bit, yeah."

She shakes her head a bit though she is smiling as well. He notices the difference in her eyes though, one he sees from time to time and knows there is going to be one of those talks.

"What?"

"You don't have to keep taking the shakes."

"I know."

"I don't want you to feel like you need to because of me."

"It isn't about that. At least not in the way you're thinking. I'm doing it because I want to. Not because I think I need to. I want to be here for you and Claire and make the most of whatever time we have - whether it's five or fifty years.

"But you can stop. It isn't like you are going to rapidly age and crumble to dust if you stop. Your aging process will just restart and with the de-aging serum, your system had a total re-do so you'll be okay."

"I know. How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"As many as it takes until you agree with me."

"It probably won't happen. How about at some point, we can come to a consensus and say, when you turn 30, I'll stop."

"That's your plan?"

"I can make it work."

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Trust me, I am only doing this to benefit us. Casey, this is what I want. I wasted so many years. It isn't just about you guys. This is a re-do for me. You know, Claire was all on me about making a wish and it was kind of ridiculous because I have everything that I want and need. As long as I have you two and if someone else happens to come along, that's fine too."

"You mean it?"

"Every word. I just want more of the same. We're in a good place right now." he says quietly. The worrisome look on her face softens to a smile and he tucks a portion of hair behind her ear. He keeps his hand on her cheek, thumb stroking gently, then smirks. "This isn't one of those conversations where this is really about you and not me right?"

"Nope, it is all about you."

"Okay good because I thought maybe you were trying to twist things but really you are the unhappy one."

"Well, now that you mention it, I did have plans to turn you in for a younger model. Something that-" her words muffle when he kisses her. She smiles against him, arms curling around his neck. "Maybe I could wait a few years though."

"Glad I could persuade you so easily." he laughs and she chuckles along with him before turning so she is sitting with her back against him. She sighs briefly as she watches the waves and his arms wrap around her.

"If we ever decide to leave Tomorrowland for good, I want to move to the beach." she says. They are on vacation for the week, starting today, and this has already been too tempting for her at points. It is relaxing and peaceful, away from the bustle of the city, constant meetings, and multi-tasking every day.

"I'll put it on my to do list."

"We do have it good." she murmurs. He nods in agreement and kisses the top of her head. "I'm glad we both realize that. I don't think a lot of people do."

"We are optimists."

"Oh you're an optimist now?" she lets out a laugh and he pinches her teasingly in response.

"Between you and Claire, I just have to go with the flow. It was a reluctant decision."

"Ok, I got it now."

"I didn't think I ever would be again." he mutters a few minutes later. He thinks she has started to fall asleep because she stretches a little and makes a noise that sounds like confusion.

"Hmm?"

"Optimistic. Happy." he smiles slightly and leans his head against hers. "You're right. I'm being reflective. I'm not moody though."

He pauses and feels her press closer to him, a sure sign of her drifting off to sleep.

"I love you Case."

"Love you too." it is half hearted and mumbled but he knows she means it even if she is half out of it. He falls asleep some time after her and they wake up early the next morning by courtesy of Claire. She wastes no time in making them aware how disappointed she is that she was not allowed to sleep outside and requests that they all do it again tonight.

He smiles slightly as he watches his wife and daughter make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He has the advantage of being able to see into the kitchen as the railing upstairs overlooks the room. Claire's high pitched giggles send a spark of warmth through his chest as she skips around the room, collecting the items Casey requests in order to start breakfast. He watches his wife carefully, taking in the light hearted smile and the loving gaze she is looking at Claire with.

The past almost feels foreign to him, as if he is unable to reconcile their lives now with who they were then. He understands, of course, how they got to this point and he almost wishes that there was some way to go back and reassure their previous selves that everything would be fine. However, he strongly believes those moments of fear and doubt and loneliness were what brought them to this moment now. He wouldn't change one thing because who knows how it would have affected their lives.

He is too happy at the moment - _too optimistic_ \- to think that these picture perfect moments could be corrupted somehow. He doesn't wonder about five years from now or contemplate what their future selves would have to tell them, either in warning or reassurance about what was up ahead.

He doesn't know it now but in a few weeks, he is going to be kicking himself for this blinded view. He forgets that things turned out for the better but they could just as quickly take a turn for the worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank is surprised when he hears Claire's voice coming from inside the lab. He double checks his watch and sees it is only 11:30. He pushes the door open quietly and despite his daughter skipping school, he smiles as he leans against the frame.

"It needs more purple." she is sitting on top of a stool across from Casey. A 3D model of the new rocket hovers above the table. Casey lets out a loud laugh but nods as she taps at the keyboard. The model changes with every keystroke, coinciding with Claire's suggestions and points. "And a little more green. Maybe some blue."

"Do you think the committee is going to approve this?"

"Why not? How else are we going to know it's ours?" She looks confused as to why someone would not appreciate the design.

"It is a little ... bright."

"That's the point Mommy. It's going to outer space. We need to be able to look for it."

"Some may say it's too bright. They may want it to look more ... conventional."

"Then they're boring and boogerfaces. How are the aliens going to want to meet us if we send them boring ships?"

Frank starts laughing at that, causing them to both look at the door.

"Daddy!"

"I don't think you should be calling the Plus Ultra boogerfaces. Why aren't you at school?"

"Mommy said I didn't have to go because Ms. Peters is a boogerface."

Casey ignores the look he gives her as he stands behind Claire.

"Tell you what Claire-Bear, I'll save this version and we'll make our own. But I do need to create a copy that they are going to like." she says. The image disappears and is replaced with a generic model.

"I saw Uncle Nate in the hallway. Why don't you go see if he needs help?" Frank suggests, kissing the top of Claire's head.

"Ok." She jumps off the stool and races out of the room. He reaches over and taps the door icon on the screen, automatically locking them in.

"Am I getting a scolding?"

"Maybe. Sometimes I feel like I have two kids."

"Oh shut up." her eyes flash dangerously - a warning not to mess with her.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want her going back there."

"Casey, she got in trouble. Let it go. You can't keep her out of school because you don't agree with the teacher and you know she has no filter so I bet they'll love knowing you think they're boogerfaces."

"I think they are a lot more than boogerfaces but I'm trying to be kid friendly." she grumbles, then sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "She did nothing wrong Frank."

"We don't know that."

"She spoke her mind! What is wrong with that?"

"Tone has a lot to do with it. I know how you talk and I know how I talk, especially when we're fixated on something and insistent that we're right. So it's not that much of a stretch." he waits as she huffs and chews on her lip, avoiding the issue at hand. "Babe, you're not going to be one of those people right?"

"One of which people?"

"The ones who think their kids can do no wrong and cause issues for everyone else."

"It's not thinking that she can do no wrong. It's - it's about who she is. I was her, you know. I remember what it was like in school. I was a nuisance."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Not in the sense that - well, okay maybe it is in the way you're thinking. It's just - I had so many questions and suggestions and I never really ever met anyone else that thought like I did and my teachers tried to downplay that - like they didn't want me to be so smart. It didn't really hit me until I was older. I had my parents to pat me on the back and when I went to science camps and stuff, I fit in better. It's supposed to be different here. The academy should be fostering ideas, not shutting them down. If I was a teacher and I had a student like Claire, I would be thrilled."

"Because she's your daughter."

"No, because she thinks outside the box and strives to do the best she can and she wants to know things. Who cares if she's a little quirky?" she slumps lower to the table and rubs her hands over her eyes.

"It has only been two weeks."

"Exactly. Two weeks - why would you be so against someone this quickly? It was weird. It was like she was grasping at straws, trying to make her argument seem valid. Maybe it is just me being an overprotective mother but I feel like there is more to this. It's like she wants to hate her. I don't want that. And I don't want Claire ever feeling that she isn't good enough or too different or there's something wrong with her."

He watches her for a moment before walking around to the other side of the table and turns her stool around. She leans against him wordlessly as he wraps his arms around her back and kisses her hairline gently.

"It's just school." he mumbles, running his fingers up and down her spine. "We'll give it some time. They just need to find a common ground. You can't fight all her battles."

"She's six."

"I know but this is how she learns. Maybe - maybe we've been too easy on her. She needs to know her place and how to act in certain situations. This is a good thing."

Casey reluctantly agrees and Claire returns to school the next day. It isn't even a week later that they are called to the school and Frank is the one who loses his cool.

* * *

It isn't just the teacher and the headmaster but the top tier of the Plus Ultra as well and Casey tightens her fingers around his when they enter the conference room. It feels like an ambush.

"Frank, Casey, so nice of you to join us." The one who speaks is Samuel, the new head of the Plus Ultra, who Frank isn't fond of. It is obvious there has been a change since Frank had stepped down a year ago. He kicks himself every day for thinking he had done something right. "Please, sit."

Frank looks down at Casey as he yanks a chair out for her. Nearly nine years of knowing each other and they can converse with just their eyes. And his wife is telling him she was right and he was wrong and how is he going to fix this?

"I appreciate you coming by on such short notice. I know you try and stay busy." The smile on Samuel's face is more of a sneer. Frank cracks his knuckles as he sits, trying his best not to let the other man get under his skin. It hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows since his return to Tomorrowland. For some unknown reason, Nix did have his supporters but Frank, to his credit, had tried to work with them. He didn't want to pull the exile card, didn't want to stoop to Nix's level. Too damn optimistic to think he could actually fix things.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Your daughter is out of control." her teacher says. Jessica Peters is only a few years older than Casey and nothing like her. Her scowl makes the Walkers wonder how someone like her could be a first grade teacher, let alone be someone invited to Tomorrowland in general.

"It is a little more than that." Penny Hathaway is the headmaster, someone Frank trusted and respected when they got the Academy up and running. He can tell she is trying to remain neutral but is struggling. "I think Claire is... she has many redeeming qualities."

"Just not enough." Samuel concludes. "I think Claire's problem is she has been made to believe her self importance is greater than others."

"I don't think it is that." Penny responds softly, holding up a hand to interrupt. "She is six years old. She is a child. I think we are expecting too much from her at an early age. She is very talented and precocious. We need to rein her in. Give her some structure but still have the opportunity to grow. I suggested moving her to the other classroom."

"So do it." Casey replies, shooting a look at Jessica. Penny doesn't answer as she scratches her nose. Frank scans the faces carefully and smirks a little.

"I think it goes a little deeper than that. Penny is telling us what her solution was but it was rejected. Wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry Frank." she does look remorseful but lowers her head to avoid any conflict with either side.

"Penny, there is no need to be sorry. We have already discussed this." Samuel leans forward on the table and folds his hands. "Frank, as you know, due to some decisions you've made and the ... loose parameters you selected for the recruitment program, Tomorrowland has become overpopulated. The Council has decided that we need to reevaluate how things are run."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Tomorrowland has lost its initial meaning. Do you honestly think the founders expected just anyone to be able to gain access? No. This was meant for the elite and you have the recruiters handing out the pins like they are participation ribbons and everyone wins. The point of the city was to be away from society, from all the rules it holds. We need this to be a selective process. For those coming in and those already here."

Casey finds Frank's hand underneath the table and squeezes his fingers. She knows what is coming before Samuel continues and her heart pounds at the prospect.

"Claire does not meet these standards."

"So, what you're just going to kick a child out to the curb?"

"It is up to you to decide how you want to handle that. Please understand I am telling you this as a courtesy. The new plan will be unveiled later in the week. Claire's obstinance made her the perfect test subject. We reviewed her aptitude test and her score is abysmal at best. Ares, do you have the file?"

A young boy in his teens leans forward from the group and holds out a USB to Samuel.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Ares is the first in our new animatronic series." Samuel looks proudly at the machine, then turns back to the couple. "I must remind you that this was all going to be discussed later but when I was made aware of the problems with your daughter, well, there is no time like the present. Casey, effective immediately, you are no longer in charge of the recruitment program. Actually, the entire recruitment program is defunct. Ares is going to be our first Observer."

"Observer."

"Yes. Under the new program, the Observers will be given specific parameters they need to locate. They will collect data on prospective candidates and it will be ultimately up to the Council to decide if that person is admitted into Tomorrowland." Samuel fumbles with the USB before he slides it into a slot on the table. The 3D screen pops open, hovering above the surface. Claire's cheerful, toothy grin stares them all down as the file loads her demographics. The information scrolls away, revealing graphs and notes.

"What we are looking for are realists. People who can create something that will truly benefit society. Not these... airheads we've been letting it. Here you will see the required traits. Confidence, leadership, high intelligence, comprehension, excellence in math, science, and technology. These are just a few so you get a sense of what we are going for. They are required to have already completed a major accomplishment. As you can see, either Claire does not register on the charts or she scored very low. This is the major leagues. No time for petty games."

"I don't believe that." Frank states stubbornly. He pulls his hand out of Casey's and crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back in the chair.

"You are talking about cutting out programs." she says quietly, noticing that every image is related to empirical subjects.

"I am talking about cutting out a lot of things. We need to step up our game. We need to focus our time and energy on programs and ideas that are going to catapult us into the next era. Mythical poems and pretty songs are not going to help that. We need to realize that we need to keep moving forward or the human race is not going to continue."

"People have different talents."

"Not the ones we need."

"That wasn't the point of Tomorrowland. What type of world do you think we're going to- "

"Casey, the conversation is over." Samuel cuts her off with a terse smile. "Now, getting back to the matter at hand, Claire does not belong here."

"Those numbers don't make sense. Claire excels in every one of those areas."

"Frank, you need to have an objective view of things. Forget she is your daughter for a moment. Is she really the type of person we want here? The answer is no."

"You're condemning a six year old before she has even had a chance to develop or try things."

"By now, certain attributes would have been revealed. It's not a matter of age. We've started examining several of the other children and so far, at least five will be able to stay. It isn't as though she will be exiled. In a few years, perhaps she will show up on a list for observation and we may change our minds. I'm sure you're disappointed. After all, you and Casey are considered to be successful in certain areas. To know that your daughter is a failure-"

Casey lets out a surprised yell as Frank nearly vaults himself over the table. She grabs at his arm, trying to tug him back. He is full of tension and shaking with anger as he stares down the group on the other end.

"Frank, stop." she pleads, knowing this will only cause them more problems. His outburst only seems to please Samuel though, as if his point has been proven.

"If there is nothing else, I'm going to end this meeting. Penny, have Claire collect her belongings. She'll be excused for the remainder of the day." he sits back and clasps his hands in front of him. Casey gives Frank another tug and he pulls away from her, then storms from the room. The door slams in his wake, rattling the glass panes.

"Jessica, please go get Claire." Penny mumbles softly.

"Of course." the younger woman stands and leaves the room through a door towards the back. Casey stands awkwardly in front of the rest, unsure of what to do.

"Casey, the program changes will be announced on Friday and those who have not been approved will be asked to leave. I will have you know that, against my wishes, the rest of the Council has grandfathered yours and Frank's citizenship. It is up to you if you wish to revoke it. You will need to let us know if we need to make arrangements for Claire or if you will be leaving with her."

She blinks at Samuel's explanation. It has not occurred to her to desert her daughter and she is shocked that someone would ever even suggest it.

"We'll be leaving with her." she turns on her heel at that and waits for Claire in the hallway. Frank is nowhere to be found. She walks back and forth between the two halls, hoping to catch a glimpse of either of them. Claire runs away from her teacher as she sees Casey and skids into her with a grin.

"Hi Mommy. Do I really get to leave early today? What are we doing?"

Jessica has already disappeared back into the conference room, leaving the mother and daughter on their own.

"I thought you could help me in the lab today. What do you think?"

"Are we going to build a rocket?"

"We can build whatever you want." she assures her. Claire is unaware of the drama unfolding around her life and Casey kneels down to hug her tightly. Her daughter, astute as always, furrows her face in a frown. "Are you okay Mommy?"

"Just missed you." Casey forces a smile on her face and pinches Claire's cheek gently. "I love you. Do you know that?"

"Mhmm."

"Come on, let's go." she stands back up and takes Claire by the hand, leading her outside. The Academy is situated in the middle of the city and the sidewalk is busy with people rushing about their day. There is no way of finding Frank in the crowd. She is slightly irritated that he has left without them.

"Achilles," she spots one of her recruiters walking towards the Academy.

"Good afternoon Casey. Hello Claire." the boy tips his head in greeting. "How are you today?"

"Fine. Achilles, have you seen Frank?"

"Yes. He was getting onto the Monorail just as I was departing."

"Okay. Thank you." she pushes aside her aggravation at her husband, knowing this is difficult for him. However, it is difficult for her too and he has no right to up and leave without any word of where he is going.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't pull it up?"

"Why are you getting angry with me?" Athena raises a cool eyebrow at Frank as he scowls at her. "I'm trying to help Frank. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do. I can't get past the security. This is a new system and I was not granted access. The encryption is not like anything I have seen before. It is going to take me some time."

"You're her recruiter."

"Casey is calling you again."

"I don't care about Casey." he jabs angrily at his phone, which is lighting up on the table from the incoming phone call. The screen goes black as he chooses to ignore the call, sending his wife to voicemail for the fifth time since he had left her at the school. "Pull up your logs on her."

She does as he says and the holograph screen fills with six years of notations.

"She was always an exceptional child. I'd expect nothing less from her." she says, as if her opinion is still valid. "Always exceeded in every thing."

"Then how does this happen? How does she go from top of the line to the bottom of the heap?" he leans heavily on the table in front of him and sighs as he examines the information.

"It doesn't. Her IQ is higher than average. Of course, right now, I can't assist her in any tangible projects but you know I try to teach her."

"We all do."

"This was my last evaluation on her - on her birthday." she drags a notepad to the middle of the screen and expands the information. "She's reading at the level of a fourth grade student and she comprehends it. She's beginning to take on more complex mathematic equations. She's well rounded. I never had any problem with her. I'm not exactly objective though. I do think she's - she's not practical, which is what they don't like about her. She's extremely creative and imaginative. There's nothing wrong with that. She's,"

Athena pauses, trying to look for the proper word. In her opinion, Claire was the perfect mesh of Casey and Frank. All the best parts were there - the worst parts too - locked in the wonder of a child. She thinks of the first time she met Frank and how he tried to justify the jetpack invention to Nix. "She's fun."

She glances up at Frank but he is too focused on the screen.

"She's a kid. She shouldn't be punished for that. Keep trying to get into their information."

"If this is built on a new operating system, I may not have the capabilities. I'm not compatible. I believe the way Zeus explained it was like trying to put an Xbox One game inside an Xbox 360 machine. I might need an upgrade but I doubt anyone will be willing to give me one. You don't have the proper information to do it yourself."

"They did it purposely. They don't want us being able to get into those files. Because it's all a bunch of bull shit."

"I believe so yes."

"They know that the recruitment program is ours. They don't trust the animatronics with us. That's why they went with a whole new set."

* * *

It is late when he finally goes home. Later than he expected but he couldn't bring himself to go back any sooner. The last he heard from Casey was a in the form of a text three hours ago. She wasn't happy with him - he didn't blame her. He tried to play it off but he knew there would be hell to pay when they encountered each other.

He moves silently through their house, looking out to make sure she doesn't attack him in a fit of anger. He is beginning to wonder if they are even there when he stops outside of Claire's room. His daughter is peacefully asleep, unaware of his presence. A quiet sniff from the room catches his attention and he notices Casey on the floor by the dresser, arms wrapped around her legs.

"Nice of you to show up." she whispers.

"I got stuck at the lab." he lies and the death glare he receives tells him she doesn't believe him. "Before then, I was with Athena."

"Athena says she hasn't seen you since this afternoon and I was at the lab until about an hour ago."

"Why are you in here?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?" she stands up and walks towards the door. He tries not to grimace as she approaches him but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared of her right now. She stares at him for a long moment, then pushes past him into the hallway. He tips his head back in defeat and decides to give her a few minutes. Quietly, he walks to Claire and sits on the edge of her bed. She wakes almost instantly and blinks several times as she stares at him.

"Sorry." he shoots a quick smile and brushes hair off her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Of course, she doesn't listen to him and instead, she sits up and hugs him. He latches on tightly to her.

"Are you and Mommy okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You are really sad."

"Nah, just a long day. Come on, get back in bed." He taps her back gently, then helps her back under the blanket. She doesn't fuss or argue and he credits her partial consciousness for that.

"I missed you." she mumbles as she snuggles against her pillow. He ignores the jab of guilt and leans in to kiss her forehead.

"I missed you too." he stays there for a moment, then leans back to examine her carefully. She has no idea what is going down. He would like to keep it that way, for her sake. "I love you."

"Love you too."

He thinks of his own childhood, past his mother's death, and his time alone with his father. Thinks of the things he had wanted to hear and never did.

"No matter what, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm so proud of you Claire. I don't want you to forget that."

She is beginning to frown, probably wondering why he is being so solemn.

"Are you leaving?"

"No. I'd never leave you. I just want you to know these things."

"Okay." she nods, still seemingly confused but agrees. He leans in one more time and kisses her forehead before standing and leaving the room. Casey is in the living room, angrily collecting toys as she stomps along the floor. He tries to decide his best course of action and begins to pick up the mess as well.

"Stop it." she yanks a teddy bear out of his hands as she storms by him but he ignores her. "Stop touching everything!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why-" she cuts herself off with a sound of disbelief. "I don't know maybe because you walked out of the school, ignored my calls, and showed up ten hours later!"

He hesitates at that and she lifts her eyebrows expectantly. When he doesn't respond, she shakes her head and throws her armful of objects into the toy box.

"I'm trying to fix things."

"Fix what?"

"Fix the fact that they're tampering with her files and starting some kind of damn witch hunt. This isn't how things are supposed to be."

"And yet they are. Why even bother? We're going to be gone in a matter of days. Let it be someone else's problem."

"Gone? What- you want to leave?"

They are staring at each other like the other has grown a second head. He is more perplexed by the dark gaze in her eyes and the sudden attitude she has taken.

"You want to stay." it isn't a question, more of an observation and he tilts his head in confusion.

"Well, yeah. I mean, this is our home. We've essentially built this place from the ground up and you want to walk away?"

"When there is a bigger issue, like the safety of our family at hand, yeah. They expect Claire - and anyone else they've deemed ineligible - gone by Friday."

"That's four days from now. Plenty of things can change in four days."

"You're joking right?"

"No. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I want to know that our kids are okay. I'm not throwing all of us in the Plus Ultra's path because you're having a temper tantrum."

"I'm not having a temper tantrum! What they are doing is wrong. I'm not going to just sit back and watch it happen. I'm surprised you'd go the other way. You really want to watch everything we've worked on destroyed?"

"Our priorities have shifted! Or mine have at least. I can't believe you'd rather fight some losing battle than make sure we are safe."

"It's not a losing battle."

"And what if it is? Huh? What are you going to do Friday? Ship Claire through the bridgeway and that's it?"

"She's not going anywhere! None of us are."

"No, that's where you're wrong. I am leaving and I'm taking Claire with me. You have a choice you need to make."

"I can't just leave."

"Why? You aren't in charge anymore. You didn't want to be. You don't get to decide now that you want to change things."

"Case,"

"Do you want to know what this is really about?" she cuts him off quickly, ready to roll into her next tirade. "This isn't about Claire. This isn't about anyone but yourself because you see this as you getting exiled. You don't want to be seen as a failure again and you're afraid of going back to the real world."

"Where are you even getting this from?"

"It's true! Don't even try denying it. You constantly bring it up. You isolated yourself and felt like you wasted your life away and you were hurt and angry when you went back. That's not how it's going to be. Things are different now." Some of her anger dissipates and she seems more upset than anything else. "So then, I think are we not good enough for you? Are we only working because you're where you want to be? What's going to happen if we leave? Are you going to get withdrawn and depressed? Do - do you care more about Tomorrowland than you do me?"

"No, honey, that is not true. Come on, you know that." he takes a step forward, reaching out for her but she steps back and shakes her head. "Casey,"

"I thought I knew that but now I don't know. I can't comprehend why you even need to think about this. I would have thought your first instinct would be to help us."

"This is helping you. It's helping all of us. We don't have to leave. No, I don't want to leave. This is our home and without Tomorrowland, there wouldn't be an us to begin with."

"Is there an us outside of Tomorrowland?"

"Of course there is."

"Then let it go."

"I can't."

She lets out a small sob and presses her hand against her forehead.

"Why?" now she sounds frustrated again. "Explain to me why you can't?"

"We built this. I want Claire to grow up here. This place is ours. I can't turn my back on it. I thought you would have felt the same - it's like our baby."

"Except now we have real babies. Maybe if you felt so strongly, you shouldn't have let it go in the first place." she turns and begins to walk down the hall towards their bedroom. She stops and looks back at him. "I'm going to leave as soon as I can. I hope you choose the right thing."

He stays rooted to the carpet while she shuts the door. He rolls her words over in his head, then feels his heart stop. He stares down the hall, then walks to their door, which is now locked. He tries to turn the knob anyway, softly calling to her. There is a noise directly on the other side of the door and he knows she is leaning against it.

"Case,"

"What?"

He slides down the door and sits on the floor, shoulder against the wood. He can sense her right on the other side in the same position.

"You - you said babies - plural." he hears her sniff and his chest fills with guilt. "Honey,"

"I don't want to do this now." she is quiet for a moment, then adds, "There are extra pillows in the hall closet."

That was his cue. He opens his mouth to argue but knows there is no point. He grabs what he needs from the closet, then creates a makeshift bed on the couch. It takes him forever to fall asleep and when he finally does, it isn't long before Claire wakes him up.

"Daddy, I'm late for school." he can tell she is trying to whisper but is failing. He blinks as he gets his eyes to focus and finds her standing over him in her rumpled PJs and tangled hair. "Mommy isn't here. She left a note."

She waves a blue piece of paper at him as he sits up. He takes it out of her hand and reads the simple message - _Had errands to run. Be back later._

No love, no xoxo, none of her usual cheeriness.

"They're gonna be mad if I'm late for school." she says and he looks up from the note to meet her eye. She looks nervous- whether it's about school, or the lack of Casey, or maybe she can just tell something is wrong, he doesn't know. What he does know is it is his job to make sure she doesn't feel that way. He forces himself to smile and pulls her onto the couch next to him.

"You're not late for school. You aren't going."

"How come?"

"I think we could all use a break today."

"Am I going to help you in the lab? I got to help Mommy yesterday."

"How about we hang out here for now?"

"Really?" her anxiety fades and is replaced with excitement. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's start with breakfast and we'll work from there."

"Are we going out to eat?"

He hesitates, trying to put off his negative response. Honestly, he thinks it is best for all of them to steer clear of the main hub of the city.

"Nope, I'm going to cook."

"Um, Daddy, don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to cook?" she asks. He does remember and remembers all the times before it and Casey's amazement that he was a certified genius but still managed to burn microwaveable popcorn. "I'll do the work and you can do the stove."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Casey is about to leave their lab when she hears her phone begin to ring. Frank's name lights up on the screen and she bites her lip, trying to make her decision. Eventually she lets it go to voicemail as she collects the belongings she came for. She should feel guilty, or so she thinks, that she has been avoiding him and Claire all day. She couldn't sit in their house all day. After a stop at her dad's and listening to his advice, she had spent the day out in Tomorrowland, running errands and taking in the sights. She had stayed up half the night, thinking about what her husband had said. She understood where he was coming from - she felt the same - but she couldn't let that override Claire. She wouldn't.

The phone beeps, alerting her that he has left a message. She stares at the icon, then eventually she opens it. She selects the speaker option and Frank's voice fills the lab, somewhat sheepish, mostly concerned, but he seems truly sorry.

"Uh, hey, it's me." he starts and she hears Claire giggle and call, "me too!"

"And Claire." he adds with a slight chuckle but then he quiets her and a door shuts. "I wasn't going to call. I figured this was retaliation for yesterday. I probably deserve it. But I'm getting worried. You don't have to call me back, you can send me a message, just let me know you're alive. I... I'm... damn Casey, I don't want to have this conversation with a voicemail. Come home and we can talk. I love you."

The message ends and she sighs, tapping her fingers against the table. She smiles faintly as she opens up her text messages and taps Frank's name. She has just started typing when she hears a knock on the door behind her.

"Hey," Teddy pokes his head in with a smile. "I saw the light on. How is everything going?"

"Fine. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I was back home. My mom has been sick."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Thanks. How are you guys? How is Claire doing with school?"

"Good. Good, she loves it of course." she smiles wide, hoping he won't realize she is lying through her teeth.

"That's great. Hey, do you mind helping me with something? No one else is around. I have something I need to move."

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

"Frank. Frank... Frank!"

He jerks awake as he feels someone shaking him roughly. Then, he jolts backwards when he sees Athena standing over him in the dark.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Get up. We have a problem."

"How did you get in here?"

"Never mind that. We need you in the kitchen." the serious expression on her face wakes him and he nods. He inhales a deep breath and looks over to his left, expecting Casey but only finding Claire. Athena makes a hand gesture to hurry up and he tugs his jeans on, then follows her out into the kitchen. He is surprised to see the group assembled in his home. Eddie, Laura, and Penny are situated around the table.

"What's going on?"

"We think Casey - well, no, we know she's missing." Athena says when no one else will speak. "Penny came to me with information on the Observer program."

"There are three phases -"

"Wait, what do you mean she's missing? What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Eddie is frowning and Frank can tell he is trying to keep his cool. "Haven't you talked to her today?"

"Uh, well, not exactly. She's probably at the lab."

"I went to check on her after I talked to Penny. She had been there but by the time I got there she wasn't. She left the door open, the lights on, and her phone was sitting on the table. When I unlocked it, she was in the middle of sending you a message. I know she wouldn't have left everything like that."

"Which brings us back to what I discovered. There are three phases of this new initiative they are trying to push. First, they want to get rid of people who are already here." Penny says. "The list they gave me access to is full of people who would be considered an ally to you. Casey is the top of that list. They aren't getting rid of people who don't fit their ideas. They are getting rid of people who are a threat to them. When phase two begins, which will be the Observers' job, they are going to look for people who aren't going to pose a problem."

"Forget that for a minute. I'm still on the fact that she's supposedly missing. When did you find this out?"

"Nate and I got there around nine." Athena replies.

"Nine? You've known about this for three hours and didn't think to tell me?"

"We were looking for her."

"It was my decision not to tell you. So if you're going to yell at anyone, yell at me. I didn't want to get you involved if we weren't sure." Eddie interjects. Frank turns his gaze to him, waiting for him to continue. "Someone needs to be here for Claire. Any one of us could have done that but in the end, it should be you. Besides, I don't think having you running around the city where you're supposedly Public Enemy Number One is the best idea, especially if she was taken by these assholes. No point in having both of you missing."

"Sit down, we'll tell you what we know so far." Laura smiles sympathetically as he numbly drops into a chair. He is semi aware that he is blanking out, staring at nothing, and they all seem to give him a moment. "Frank,"

He jerks his head up and finds Laura still watching him.

"She's a tough girl. She knows how to take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is."

He gives a short nod, not trusting his voice, and forces himself to focus.

"Where's Mommy?" Claire's voice stands out among the others and Frank turns to find her standing in the kitchen door. The look on her face tells him she has heard enough. "What happened to Mommy?"

"Claire,"

"I want Mommy." her face crumples as she breaks down into sobs. Laura stands before Frank does, trying to comfort her, but Claire turns and runs into the living room. She falls face down on the couch while he follows her.

"Everything is okay." he tells her as he pulls her onto his lap. "Shh, Claire, relax."

She cries into his shoulder as he rocks her and holds on tightly.

"We're going to find her. It's going to be okay." he mumbles against her ear. He doesn't know if he is saying it for her sake or his.


End file.
